Atobe's Little Plan
by Anifantwist
Summary: The team is invited to Atobe's mansion for a Christmas party for a week. What does Atobe have in store for the cute tennis players? Is it going to be just a party or does Atobe have something else up his sleeve? Chapter 12 is up! Pairings: MomoRyo, GP, Te
1. Chapter 1

Words: 1,032

Pairings: Tez/Fuji, GP, Momo/Ryo, Inui/Kai

Disclaimer: No I don't own Prince of Tennis though it would be very nice birthday gift -smiles cheekily- No? No takers? –cries- No fair. –Pouts- well then on with the fic.

**Atobe's Little Plan**

_Chapter 1_

Atobe lifted the piece of paper from a bowing servant and carefully unfolded it. He scanned the words slowly, his eyes reading from right to left in a lazy manner. The bowing servant didn't move, wouldn't move until his young master told him to.

"Are you sure about this?" Atobe asked the servant.

"Yes," replied the servant's hushed voice.

A slow, lazy smile wormed its way onto Atobe's face. He had a very good idea. _Of course, all of Ore-sama's ideas are good_, he thought to himself. He tapped his fingers on the edge of the chair. Yeah, it was a good idea, but he would need help if he was going to pull it off.

He snapped his fingers. "Get me a phone and make it quick."

The servant hurried out of the room and two minutes later returned with a phone. Atobe slowly dialed the number, thinking to himself that the person that he was calling was going to get a crack out of this.

"Hello?" came a whispery voice.

Atobe grinned. Just the person he wanted to talk to. "Yes, you know who this is." Silence from the other end confirmed that. "I was just given some very juicy gossip, and I thought with Christmas coming up I could do something with this information." He outlined his plans, leaving a few details out. There were also plans in there dealing with the person on the other line, but he wanted that to be a surprise.

The other person chuckled, obviously amused with Atobe's idea. "I won't say this often, but you're positively brilliant."

Atobe gave a wry smile. He didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or what. He decided that he was too good for anything other then a compliment.

"I'm in. Tell me what to do," said the person on the other line. An evil light came into Atobe's eyes as he told the other person what to do.

The next day, the sun was shining, but the day was freezing cold for fall going into winter. Seigaku's tennis practice was livened up with everyone bouncing around trying to get warm. Tezuka even cut the practice short because of how cold it was.

Everyone was having a conversation with someone else and trying to warm themselves up when they entered the changing rooms. Oishi stood on top of a bench and cleared his voice. Everyone kept talking excitedly about what they were doing for the holidays, until Oishi cleared his voice a bit louder. The room died down when they saw he had something to say.

"It was just brought to my attention that Atobe is holding a party at his mansion for Christmas. He has kindly invited all of us to this party to congratulate us for our Nationals win."

There were excited whispers going on around the room about how nice the mansion was and how spacious the bathing rooms were. A few of the whispers were dubiously wondering if this was an April fools joke. Atobe never did something good for someone else unless it benefited himself.

Inui was one of the ones keeping silent on the whole matter. He pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose making them glint briefly in the light. "And did he call you to tell you this, Oishi?"

Oishi blinked, not expecting this question. "No, he called Fuji, who told me about this and gave me these fliers."

Seven pairs of eyes went directly to Fuji who only smiled slyly with his eyes closed. Warily, Momoshiro broke the silence. "Um, is it going to be required to go then?"

Pointedly, no one glanced at Inui, who was in the middle of rummaging through his pack. Tezuka answered in a flat voice, "Yes. It's not everyday Atobe volunteers for the use of his mansion so I want everyone to go." He paused dramatically. "And if you don't go…" He left the idea hanging.

Inui appeared next to Tezuka, with a maniacal grin and some wierd colored drink that popped horrible, disgusting bubbles that plopped instead of popped. Momoshiro, Eiji and Kaidoh sweat dropped, backing slowly away from the mad man with the poisonous liquid. Kawamura just smiled, knowing that he would go no matter what. His dad would probably let him off of work for this short amount of time.

"We'll go…" All three said at the exact same time.

"Good," was Tezuka's reply, clearly expecting no less.

Somehow, Eiji got a hold of the flyers and was in the process of handing them out, when someone gasped.

"We have to dress up in our finest!" Momo exclaimed.

"Hisssss, and it's a masked ball!" Kaidoh glared at the paper as if willing it to burn.

Fuji spoke for the first time, that smiling mask never leaving his face. "Yes, and I will be in charge of dressing all of you. Atobe gave me permission to spend his money on 'dressing you all properly to be in the company of the most wonderful person of all'."

Seven sweatdrops were seen around the room Yeah that sounded like Atobe, even if what he was doing was un-Atobe-like. One glance at the unmentionable drink and Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh, and Taka gulped and nodded. To what, they had yet to learn, but they were agreeing to something.

"Good," Fuji went on. "Then I will see all of you tomorrow, so I can get your measurements and have some people start working on your clothes." Fuji glanced at the people around the room through his mask. _I sure hope Atobe's plan works. Momo looks almost ready to back out and Kaidoh right behind him, but thanks to Inui's drink (which looks very tasty by the way), they will do what I say._ Fuji nearly squirmed in his excitement, but he contained himself. What fun!

Tezuka was slowly backing away, hoping to be exempted from Fuji's wild plans, when he heard a soft chuckle.

"Oh no, Tezuka, you will also be subjected to being dressed. We wouldn't want our beloved buchou to be less dressed up then us, now would we?" There was laughter hidden deep within Fuji's words. He was really enjoying himself. He would have to think of something absolutely wonderful to give Atobe.

Tezuka winced, but he nodded. Somehow, he'd get through this living hell. Sometimes, being the captain wasn't always the best place to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Words: 1,248

Pairings: Tez/Fuji, GP, Momo/Ryo, Inui/Kai

Disclaimer: sulking I don't own it so there. Life just isn't fair.

Authors note: I would really like to thank FallingSilver for beta reading all my fics. I really couldn't have done this without her. So thanks a bunch and to all the reviewers who reviewed my first chapter. –hugs all- thanks a million.

**Atobe's Little Plan**

Chapter 2

"Yada," the youth said stubbornly, once again looking out the window to the west. The man sighed and rubbed his temples. A modeling agency had asked for his client to do a photo shoot. It wasn't hard to convince the youth to do that. But then the agency had wanted to pair him up with a female in the shoot, which, again, wasn't that hard to convince him about. Unfortunately, all the models that the agency had interviewed weren't right for the shoot. That was the problem.

The man glanced at the youth. His black unruly hair made many females sigh in appreciation. His calculating golden eyes made more then one female sigh, even if he hadn't looked directly at her. However, he wasn't very tall. Still, a little over 5 feet tall for a 13 year old wasn't bad. The man supposed the tennis star was very handsome, especially according to all the female fan clubs and fans he had. The star took it all in stride, appearing not to really care about his good looks.

A year ago, this child had been accepted in the US Open because of how good he was at tennis. They hadn't really expected him to win, but he had. Ever since then, he'd been an idol, ranking in popularity with famous movie stars and singers. He'd been asked to star in movies, model in magazines and show up to big Hollywood events. His rising stardom didn't seem to be slowing down or stopping. Ryoma Echizen was the hot topic in today's society, and his manager was the best of the best. He took care of all of Ryoma's financial needs

There was just one little problem. His client was as stubborn as a donkey. He was very antisocial, which, amazingly, made the girls run after him more. The manager just shook his head at that thought. It would be easier to understand the universe then to understand women.

The real problem with all of this was that when his client put his foot down, he never budged. _Which was damned annoying when he had already agreed to the shoot, _he thought bitterly.

"You have to do this, Ryoma. You already agreed to everything," he said pleadingly.

Ryoma turned back and eyed his manager. "I agreed to do this shoot with a woman, not BE the woman."

His manager choked. "It would only be for this one time. Afterwards I'll gladly tell them off for you. Really, be sane."

He wouldn't normally do this, but the contract was in the form of six zeros. He would do anything to get his hands on that check. It was a known fact that whatever commercial Ryoma was in, sales would skyrocket. If Ryoma said "frog," the female population would hop until the day they died.

Ryoma glared, but said nothing. His manager grinned inwardly. He had just won half the battle. Wryly, Ryoma took a look at the contract lying on the table. He sighed.

"Fine. But just this once, and only for one day. If they don't have the shots they want after that day, too bad."

His manager let a sigh escape from his lips. The phone rang. Ryoma picked it up and listened for minute. The manager was enjoying the load off his shoulders, when he heard "YADA!" and grimaced. There was only one way to make Ryoma scream like that, and they just got done talking about it. The manager glanced at Ryoma on the phone, talking heatedly with whoever was on the other line. Poor fool. He nearly pitied them, but after what he had to just put up with, it wasn't enough.

He heard Ryoma sigh dejectedly and reply, "Fine. But if you get any pictures, I will personally beat the crap out of you."

He then slammed down the phone.

His manager blinked in surprise. Who could that have been? Ryoma hadn't given up quite so easily to him. Yet the person on the phone had only had a few minutes, and already had him agreeing to whatever they wanted. He nearly felt jealous, but he was too wary to feel anything at the moment.

Ryoma silently glided over and sat down heavily on the couch. An uneasy feeling came down upon the room. Oh, he wasn't happy at all. In fact, he was downright angry. The manager really felt like he wanted to call whoever that was back and yell their ear off. Now he had to put up with a pissed off Ryoma. _Yippee_. He mentally let the sarcasm drip from that word.

Hoping to lighten the mood, he said, "Let's get you dressed up and off to the shoot. You have an hour before you have to be there."

If anything, the uneasy feeling grew. The manager sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, yes. This way, Baby! Love the camera!" the man behind the camera said, clicking the camera.

Ryoma hated modeling. If there was a job he could ever get rid of, it would be modeling. His feet ached, especially in the high heels. Ryoma grimaced again.

"Oh, Baby! Don't frown like that. Love the camera, don't hate it. You're gorgeous, Darling!"

He was nearly ready to kill the camera-man if he didn't shut up, but he forced a smile anyway. Grudgingly, he had to admit he did look very pretty as a female. He was wearing a gold spaghetti strap summer dress. It shimmered with every twist he took. The soft golden heels wound their way up his slim legs. He had on white pantyhose that were very thin white on his legs. His hair was curled and clipped with various clips. He was growing his hair out, so it was long now, about to his ears. His makeup was expertly done. All in all, he was a very hot female, and he hated every second of it.

A chair was placed in front of him, and he was told to sit on it just so. He nearly rolled his eyes at the directions. He would pay his manager back for this, if it was the last thing he did. Suddenly, he grinned evilly. He knew exactly how to get him back too.

"Perfect, Darling! I love your smile. Keep going."

Oh, he could keep smiling, alright. This thought of his was priceless.

"Okay. We are done!" Cheers went on around the room. Ryoma let a small sigh of relief slip out. Thank goodness. If he had to listen to one more 'Darling' or 'Baby' again, it would be all too soon.

He walked over to his manager, leaning against the refreshments table. He closed his eyes lazily. "By the way," he broke the silence, "I'm going to be taking a month off for vacation."

Liquid spewed everywhere, and Ryoma grinned. Oh yes, very rewarding. The look on his manager's face was priceless. Perhaps he should have called that camera-man over to take a picture of that look.

"You can't! You have meetings and tennis matches and photo shoots and… and…" He broke off, too stunned to go on.

"Oh yes, I can," Ryoma countered, a hint of steel in his voice. "You know very well that I'm the best of the best. No one can beat me at tennis, the photo shoots can wait, and the meetings will all be here when I get back, but I need a break."

He grinned slyly. "Besides, you owe me."

He left his manager gaping like a goldfish. If only Fuji-senpai had been there to see that, he would have applauded Ryoma. What a shame that he wasn't there. Ryoma grinned evilly, oh yes, what a real shame.


	3. Chapter 3

Words: 1,810

Pairings:

Disclaimer: -pouts- Do I really have to say this again? Mo! Be that way. I don't own Prince of Tennis… yada yada yada. So there. -grins evilly- I just like playing with them. (In the background the Seigaku team sweat drops)

**Atobe's Little Plan**

Chapter 3

The big Seigaku bus rumbled to a stop, the breaks letting out a shrill squeal as it did so. The Seigaku team gaped in astonishment at the looming house before them.

_Not a house but a mansion,_ Oishi reflected as he glanced out the window.

"NYA! Oishi, looky looky. This mansion is HUGE, NYA!" Eiji yelled in excitement from Oishi's left.

He blushed when Eiji brushed his arm against his. He knew a long time ago that he shouldn't have these feelings for his cat-like doubles partner, but he had shrugged off the thought a while ago. What was wrong with him for having such thoughts? They were only thoughts, right? It didn't matter that any girl who came across Oishi's vision couldn't match the vision he kept seeing every day.

He had once talked to Fuji about his problem. He knew that the weird sadistic guy would have a good laugh about it, but that he would also give very good advice. Fuji had only said one thing, but that one thing made a huge amount of sense. He had said: 'Let things play out and perhaps he will grow to love you in turn.' So Oishi was patiently waiting, looking for the signs that Eiji loved him more then a friend was supposed to.

"Yeah," he replied to his bouncing doubles partner. "It is huge. I hope we won't get lost. Maybe I should make a map for the rest of the team. I wonder if Atobe has blueprints for his house that I could borrow."

Eiji grinned. There went the mother hen of the 'family', always worrying about the rest of the team. Eiji went back to looking at the mansion. Maybe Oishi was right. Perhaps they would need a map. Eiji did get lost a lot when he didn't have Oishi around to guide him. Oishi was the best of friends, as far as Eiji was concerned. He didn't know what he would ever do without Oishi. Happily, he bounced around the bus and started to annoy the heck out of the rest of the team members. He'd been sitting for hours in this bus being good, and he had a LOT of energy to get rid of.

Fuji's smile widened. Eiji had yet to learn that he was in love with his friend. Well, with a little push in the right direction, maybe the ball would start rolling.

After ten minutes of Eiji's antics, however, Fuji started to get annoyed. One glance at Kaidoh and he knew that the big teen was about to go over and pummel the hyper child-like guy.

"Hm, it sure seems like a big house. Wonder if there are any ghosts in there." He remarked offhandedly. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Kaidoh blanch. Oh, this was going to be a lot more fun then it originally was.

"Really! Do you think so?" Eiji bounced on the seat next to Fuji. The rest of the team members visibly relaxed when Eiji's attention turned to Fuji. That is to say, all but Oishi, whose glare could have cut diamonds. Fuji just gave him a very wide smile.

"Well, a big house like this, that's been in the hands of generations of Atobe's family, has to have a somewhat bloody history. At least, as I recall." Eiji didn't disappoint him.

"NYA! Oishi, let's go ghost hunting one night." He bounced over to Oishi, who was in the middle of trying to glare at Fuji without seeming to. Of course, though, Oishi could never deny Eiji anything and said as much. Eiji gave a happy grin and ran over to Kaidoh, who was in the middle of trying to disappear, and glomped him. "Nya, Kaidoh, you have to come too. Let's make it an adventure to explore Atobe's mansion after dark, nya."

Tezuka shrugged. "As long as everyone's in bed by midnight, I don't care."

Fuji gave Tezuka an even stare. "No, Tezuka, you have to come too."

Tezuka met Fuji's stare and invisible sparks flew. The team, who was watching, glanced back and forth between Fuji and Tezuka as if this were some sort of tennis match. Tezuka was the first to look away as he muttered, "Fine."

Fuji gave an inward leap of joy, but didn't let his outward appearance fall. He had to remain calm and cool.

Taka gave a soft smile for all of his teammates, but said, "Sure, I'm game."

Inui didn't have to say anything; his evil smirk was enough. So, it was decided that one night during this week in heaven, they would explore Atobe's supposedly haunted mansion.

"So, Fuji, where are those clothes you fitted us for? We didn't get any before we left." Oishi's question brought everyone's attention to the smiling guy. That is, everyone but Momoshiro, Fuji noticed. Momo was gazing out the window to the east for some reason, instead of paying attention to everyone else's doings.

"Don't worry," he replied smoothly. "The clothes have already been brought here and put in all of your closets." The others' worry didn't dissipate. Fuji continued talking.

"I must say though, you all HAVE to wear what we made you, or Inui is going to have a very nice guinea pig to work on with his juices." That didn't help the worried air go away; if anything, it raised it a few notches. No one was going to drink that drink, though. If they knew Inui, they knew he'd make it ten times worse then it had to be, just for ignoring orders. Suddenly, no one was really eager to get to the mansion anymore. Most of them had to remind themselves why they agreed to this in the first place again.

The bus tilted a little bit, announcing the arrival of someone new. Ryuzaki-sensei appeared and glanced at all of the students. "Alright, everyone, we're here."

The bus tilted again. "Grandma, is it okay for me to go look around?"

Ryuzaki's granddaughter Sakuno appeared and gave a shy smile for the boys.

"SAKUNO! Let's go!" came a whine from outside. Probably Sakuno's best friend Tomo-chan.

"Sakuno, mo, everyone's waiting out here." Everyone looked out the window to see Tomo-chan and the three first years, who were soon going to be second years, waiting for Sakuno.

Ryuzaki-sensei gave her a smile and said, "Sure. Go have fun with your friends. Don't forget about the ball tonight."

"Ball!" Seven pairs of gaping mouths met Ryuzaki's eyes. Even Momo was shaken out of his dream world to comment on that. Fuji just kept smiling, but if he smiled any wider his face was surely going to split.

Ryuzaki-sensei was hesitant. She knew that Fuji and Atobe had some sort of plan hatched between them, but what it could be was the question. "Yes, ball. Atobe is planning to have a ball to welcome all the clubs for their week-long stay at his mansion, and also so all you can go around and socialize."

Tezuka, like a good buchou, took up talking for the rest of the team, since he was the only one (other than Fuji) who had regained his composure. "You mean we're not the only club to have been invited?"

Ryuzaki-sensei blinked in surprise. "It was on the flyer. All the clubs we beat want to congratulate us on our National win. Even the girls' tennis teams will be there."

"Girls?" The range of tone was from disgusted to surprise. Ryuzaki noted that none of them seemed happy that there would be girls involved. Fuji just kept smiling as if he already knew all of this.

"Yes, girls. You know… the other half of the human race? Now, everyone off the bus. Get your belongings and get inside. Atobe told me that there would be guides to tell you where your rooms would be located, so get a move on it."

"Hai!" they all said in unison and began tramping off the bus.

"Hissss, I didn't see that anywhere on the flier." Kiadoh remarked to Inui.

"Hm, yes well it's right here." Inui was looking at the flier with a magnifying glass. Kiadoh glanced over Inui's shoulder and saw that indeed it was on the flier. Just in really, really small print. The two looked at Fuji who frustratingly still had on that danged smiling mask.

"Hissss, I think this was rigged." Inui just nodded.

The bus driver opened the side luggage compartment and began throwing out their luggage, much to the disapproval of most of the tennis players.

"Hey, hey, hey, my CD's are in there, thank you very much," Eiji complained, as he jumped over and caught his bag before it could land on the ground.

"Don't break our tennis rackets," Tezuka deadpanned, giving the driver a glare. Unfortunately, that didn't faze the driver. Thankfully, none of their stuff was broken and they safely made it into the entry hall.

Taka looked at Momo and noticed that his bag was bulging at the seams. He saw a magazine poking out from one of the compartments. Momo noticed and hugged the bag closer to him, shoving the magazine into the depths of his bag.

Eiji ran over and hugged Momo. "Too bad Ochibi couldn't come to this party. He sure would have loved it here." Beneath his arms, Momo stiffened at the sound of Eiji's pet name of their baby superstar. He just hit a nerve Taka was trying to avoid.

Somehow, somewhere, Momo and Echizen had become the best of friends. No one could understand it, and Momo and Echizen couldn't really care less how it came to be, but they were. They had grown closer then anyone would have expected, until Momo had come to realize that he loved the little brat. Scared, he had nearly run away, but he had also come to the realization that he couldn't live without seeing his wonderful friend. And so came the sly glances taken when Echizen wasn't looking, or the pictures he could trick the young prodigy into posing for. Then, Echizen had been accepted into the US Open and flew away to America to become that huge super star. Now, Momo could only keep him nearby with magazines and by watching television. That would have to do, or Momo would break down.

Seeing his discomfort, Taka saved him. "Well, he couldn't know in America. Anyway, he probably doesn't have time for us. I sure miss him though."

"Yeah…" Eiji sounded depressed, but soon picked himself up and went off to terrorize another person, more then likely Oishi.

Taka gave Momo a sympathizing look before looking away. Momo was grateful. Taka sure was nice.

Momo was quickly shown to his room and the first thing he did was dump his stuff onto the bed. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to find some very nice tuxes inside, along with some name brand jeans and shirts. If he wasn't lovesick, he would have been enjoying the luxury Atobe was giving them, but that wasn't possible. He sat down on the window seat and turned to the east.

Soon. He nearly had enough money for a plane ticket to America. Then he could be with his beloved again. Soon. _Wait for me Ryoma,_ he said his name so sweetly in his mind. He'd never dare say it out loud, but in his mind was another matter. _Wait for me, my love. I can't live without you and your constant company._

He was shaken out of his thoughts when a couple of screams were let loose. But they died down, so Momo went back to gazing out to the east once more.

Anifantwist: Hmmm, now what in the world could those screams have been?

Tezuka: Gee, I wonder. Could it have been you torturing us? Never.

(Anifantwist gives Tezuka an innocent look.)

Anifantwist: Now why in the world would I want to torture any of you?

(Tezuka places tennis racket into Taka's hand)

Taka: BURNING! OF COURSE YOU WOULD TORTURE US! IT'S YOUR FAVORITE THING TO DOOOOOOO!

(Taka runs around chasing Anifantwist, swinging the racket dangerously close to said person)

Fuji: Tezuka? Did you just willingly give Taka that racket?

Tezuka: Yes. That female was being annoying.

Momo: Um, what were those screams guys?

(Fuji shows up with a smile on his face)

Fuji: Oh you'll see…

(Momo and Tezuka sweat drop)


	4. Chapter 4

Words:1,289

Disclaimer: -mumbles- dun own em so there. Just having a little bit of play time with them until I give them back to their rightful owner. –pouts-

Author's Note: Thanks minna for everything. I might be a little slow getting out the next chapter because my internet is gone but I'll try as fast as I can to get them out. Thanks FallingSilver for beta reading my stuff again. I really appreciate it.

**Atobe's Little Plan**

Chapter 4

Finally curiosity took Momoshiro about those screams he heard. He went out to the front door of his neighbors' room and stood there. He was hesitant to go in because he heard some sort of heated argument going on in there. The constant hiss was too much for him. Anyone who pissed off Mamushi that much just had to go down in Momo's good book.

He pushed open the door to see a lovely sight. Fuji was calmly sitting in a chair while Eiji sat on the bed. For some reason, he was blushing cherry red and wouldn't look directly at Fuji. Kaidoh was in the middle of having a hissing fit, a small blush climbing up his neck. Tezuka-buchou kept adjusting his glasses and Inui was furiously scribbling in his book. The only one who didn't seem weird was Taka. He seemed more edgy, though, because he had walked in on a very weird scene.

"What's going on in here?" Momo demanded. "I heard screams."

"Hiss, have you even looked at your costume yet? Knowing you, you didn't even check, you lummox brain." Kaidoh said, getting some satisfaction at needling Momo.

"Costume? For what?" he asked, confused.

"Just what I thought, hissss." Kaidoh smirked.

"WHAT! You wanna duke it out here, Mamushi?" Momo briskly walked over and roughly grabbed the front of Kaidoh's shirt.

"Yeah, I would, hisss," he replied grabbing the front of Momo's shirt.

They were in the middle of a heated staring contest when Inui broke the silence.

"Yes, well, um, it says here on the flier that the ball tonight is a costume ball. In very tiny print it reads 'only those wealthy and in style throw costume balls so I will throw one too.' End of sentence."

Stunned, Momo let go of Kaidoh's shirt. He ran over to his room and threw open the wardrobe. Lots of name brand shirts and pants were hanging there, but he didn't see any costume. Finally, there at the end of the row, nearly hidden, was his costume. He took it out and studied it. With a small frown, he replaced the costume back into the wardrobe. He walked back into the room, where there was an air of expectation floating around. This puzzled him more.

"What? I like it. It's very stylish. What's the point?"

Kaidoh's jaw dropped to the ground and Eiji blinked in surprise.

"You… you actually like your costume?" Oishi stammered.

"Yeah. It's nice." Momo gave Oishi a quizzical look. Why was everyone making such a big deal about it?

"You all said you would wear whatever I made you, so there is no argument," Fuji said, laughter in his words. "Yes?"

"Hai," everyone in the room responded, resigned.

Everyone was leaving the room when Fuji spoke again. "Oh, that reminds me."

The team turned to look at the evil sempai, his grin secretive. "Echizen phoned me to tell me that he would be there for the ball."

A dropping pin would have sounded loud at that moment.

"HUH!" everyone said at the same time, too stunned to say anything else.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I called Echizen a week ago and asked him if he would come. He agreed."

Momo ran up to the grinning sempai and nearly shook him to death.

"Echizen's coming and you didn't tell me, _us_, until now! Why didn't you say so?" He ignored the stunned look on the rest of the teams' faces and ran out the doors. "Come on, come on! We have to get ready for this ball!"

Eiji snapped out of it first. "Momo-chan's right. We want to look our best for Ochibi's homecoming, right?"

He bounced on his feet, hugging everyone. No one could be upset when Eiji was in this sort of mood.

"I am NOT wearing that costume."

Ok. Momo was wrong. Kaidoh was still upset.

"Oh really?" Inui asked, appearing right beside Kaidoh with a new drink in his hands. Kaidoh blanched but didn't say anything. He snapped his mouth shut and power walked back to his room. Everyone winced when they heard the door slam shut.

Momo didn't care. _He_ was coming! He ran into his room, shutting the door a little too harshly from excitement. He rummaged in his bag and brought out his favorite magazine. The cover featured the black haired brat that Momo couldn't wait to see. The golden eyes seemed to glare from out of the magazine and straight at Momo. In his excitement, he threw the magazine into the air, letting out a whoop of delight. He would finally see him tonight.

The team members who were left winced when Momoshiro slammed the door to his room.

"Guess he's happy again," Oishi observed.

"Nya, maybe he'll get the guts to confess his feelings to Echizen while he's here." Eiji jumped onto Oishi's back and put an arm around his shoulders.

Oishi willed his hormones to calm down; it wouldn't be good going out of control in front of Eiji. Momo wasn't the only one who needed the guts to confess. Oishi mentally sighed. There may have been a chance for Momo, but there was no chance for Oishi. He'd been observing Eiji the last few months and couldn't find a trace of anything other then friendship. He had become so frustrated searching that one night he had banged his head against his desk. It had done nothing, though, except make Eiji worried the next morning.

"I didn't know you knew about that," Oishi remarked neutrally. He felt the weight on his back shift as if Eiji were trying to get a better look at Oishi.

"I knew," Eiji finally replied.

Oishi started. There wasn't a single 'nya' in that sentence anywhere. As far back as he had known Eiji, he had heard him say 'nya'. Just when he thought he knew his doubles partner and could learn no more, Eiji ended up surprising him with something new. Maybe he didn't know Eiji as well as he thought he did. He had to look into this some more.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What could I do?" Eiji asked softly in his ear. "I couldn't beg Echizen to forget about the US Open. That would have handicapped him for the rest of his life. I've been trying to cheer up Momo-chan, but nothing I do seems to work."

Wonders would never cease, it seemed. Eiji was being serious. He had made several good points, ones that Oishi himself had pondered at one point. There truly was nothing that they could do, except let Echizen off the leash to see what he could do. Oishi was already glad they came to Atobe's party. He had just learned more then he had learned in years about his doubles partner.

Suddenly he thought about the costume waiting for him in his wardrobe. He ruefully rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do I really have to wear that costume, though?"

"What costume? Huh, Oishi? Nya!" It seemed that his usual doubles partner was back. Eiji bounced so much that he nearly threw Oishi off balance. He blushed.

"Nothing."

"Hm? Hm? If you tell me, I'll tell you what my costume is, nya!" Eiji gave him a smirk, as though he knew he would never tell.

"Nan demo ni," Oishi whispered. He peeled Eiji's arm off of his shoulders. "I'm going back to the room. I want to look around before getting dressed for the ball. Maybe I'll have some time to find Atobe and ask for the plans to this mansion. Can't have people getting lost." (inserted paragraph break)

He took off at a brisk walk back to his rooms.

Behind him, too far for him to hear, Eiji whispered, "You can run, Oishi, but you can't hide from me. I will catch you one of these days."

Author's Note: Nan demo ni- nothing at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Words: 2,684

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis… never did never will.

Author's note: Thanks some more to FallingSilver and all the people who have reviewed. Big thanks and lots of hugs. Happy Thanksgiving to all! This chapter is a little more longer then usual as will be the next 3 or so chapters so I hope you all like it.

**Atobe's Little Plan**

Chapter 5

Tezuka descended from the stairs slowly. He needed to think. Echizen was coming home. He was coming to this party, or so Fuji said. He'd stayed behind when all the others left to find out if it was the truth that Echizen was really going to show up. For some reason, he just couldn't believe it.

-backflash-

"Why would I have to lie, Tezuka?" The smile on Fuji's face never changed.

He stared at Fuji long and hard to find the lie, but saw nothing but truth. Fuji was indeed telling the truth. "Then why didn't you tell us before?"

"Must have forgotten," Fuji replied lightly, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tezuka shook his head. "Iie. You knew. How did you get his phone number?"

That infuriating smile grew.

"Hi-mi-tsu," he chanted.

"While I don't approve of going behind our backs, I think for this time only it will be okay." He fixed Fuji with a small glare. "Just don't let your guard down. Even good intentions have a way of coming out bad."

"Daijiobu. Trust me." Fuji's eyes fully opened and those pure blue orbs stared at Tezuka. "Everything will turn out fine."

-end of flashback-

Tezuka stopped in the middle of the stairway to massage his forehead. His scheming tensai had something up his sleeve, he knew that much. Tezuka stopped massaging. Did he just say 'his'? He clutched the left side of his chest. He had to get over these feelings. He hated gays and didn't approve of what Fuji was trying to do, but he accepted it as long as it didn't involve him. He saw that his team members weren't performing as well as they should, and he even knew why. He wasn't blind as blind as some people.

Still, it just wasn't natural for him to have these feelings for Fuji. He shoved them to the back of his mind, like he'd been doing for the past few weeks. He would deal with them when this holiday was over.

He felt as if someone was watching him. He looked down the stairs to see Atobe's smiling face gazing up at him.

"My, my, don't you look splendid." Atobe glided up the stares to where Tezuka stood and fingered his white lapel. "Fuji really does have very nice taste, if I do say so myself."

Tezuka was wearing a pure white suit with a ruffled undershirt, a light tan sash tied at his waist. The light tan loafers felt comfortable on his feet which he thanked heaven for. If he had to stand this whole time, he didn't want to be uncomfortable. He was wearing white gloves on his hands and a tan bowtie around his neck. Last, but not least, he was wearing a pair of white angel wings on his back. A very majestic picture.

Tezuka smoothed the lapel that Atobe touched.

"Very well made," was the only comment with which he was going to grace Atobe.

"Hmm, I wonder why he made you an angel when there are more… interesting things out there that are more _suited_ to your style."

The use of the pun didn't escape Tezuka's notice, but he didn't give Atobe the gratification of remarking on it. Instead, he looked around the ballroom with slight interest. It was decorated in the usual greens and reds of Christmas, but there were other colors that were very cleverly used. Atobe probably had arranged for a professional decorator to come and set this all up.

"Ah, I see you like the room. Yes, I agree that Soshui-san did a marvelous job," Atobe said, as if he were discussing the weather.

Tezuka had difficulty suppressing the wince, but was pleased when he did. Soshui was the name of a famous designer in Tokyo. Only the very rich could afford Soshui's services. _Very cunning,_ Tezuka thought. Atobe was trying to barb Tezuka, for what reason escaped him. Tezuka knew how large of a class difference there was between them, but he didn't have to be reminded of it. Now for the payback.

"Really? I was just thinking that whoever did this had best go back to school. It really is too gaudy." He looked right at Atobe and what he was wearing to make sure he understood that he didn't only mean the room. Really, that guy was just too full of himself.

Atobe was wearing a pure black suit complete with perfectly shining black shoes. He had a royal red cape thrown over his shoulders. The cape was lined with fluffy white fur and reached the floor. He was proudly holding a gem encrusted scepter that was probably worth a fortune. The crown on top of his head was even more encrusted with gems then the scepter, but it was smaller. He had snap-on gem earrings and a really expensive gold and diamond encrusted watch on his wrist.

Atobe glared fiercely at Tezuka before smoothing his face back to normal as if he hadn't said anything.

"This old thing?" he asked, staring disdainfully at the scepter. "I had this costume in my closet. It was really too cheap for me to wear to any real party."

He sneered at Tezuka while emphasizing the word 'real.'

"But," he sighed dejectedly, "It was only a party for simple commoners like yourself, so I wasn't too worried. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji appeared next to Atobe. He was dressed as Frankenstein.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I have very important things to take care of, being the most important person in this room." Atobe started to walk away, but stopped and turned around at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, one more thing, Tezuka. Don't forget to put on your mask." With that, he left.

"It seems that we've already put on our masks for the night. Right, Atobe?" Tezuka whispered, fully aware the other person couldn't hear him.

He reached into the inner pocket of his suit and pulled out a white glittering mask. It was rimmed with small white feathers on the top to make the mask appear to have a halo. He couldn't see too well without his glasses, but he could see well enough. He secured the mask around his head before he descended the rest of the way down the stairs.

A servant appeared next to Tezuka. "Sir? Atobe-sama wanted me to tell you that someone who might spark your interest is next to the refreshments table, sir."

The servant bowed and walked away, caring little if Tezuka took heed of the advice.

_Atobe, hm? Omoshiroi,_ Tezuka thought to himself.

So as not to give Atobe the pleasure of knowing that Tezuka took his advice, he first took a look at everyone else around the room other then the refreshments table.

A few people had already gathered on the ballroom floor. Ibu Shinji from Fudomine was dressed as a drama jester. The right half of his suit was white, while the left half was black. His mask was similar, but with the left half white and the right half black with the mouth doing both a frown and a smile. Shishido from Hyotei was dressed as a samurai complete with sword and wooden shoes. He kept shifting from foot to foot as if those shoes were uncomfortable. A few more were there, but they were uninteresting to Tezuka. Some of them were girls in frilly dresses and giggling amongst themselves.

He scanned the room one more time before resting his eyes on the refreshments table. Or rather, the person standing at the refreshment table. He had to close his mouth repeatedly. That girl was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was wearing a red Victorian dress that ended at her knees. The bottom of the dress was outlined in black fur. That same black fur was in the bodice and shoulders and had a slight hint of fur for a thin belt. There were black ribbons crisscrossing their way from the furry belt to her chest. She had on black kid gloves that went all the way up her arm and ended in some red fur. She also had on some tiny black heels that had straps winding their way up her legs.

To complete the ensemble was the red glittering devil's mask trimmed at the top with black feathers and little red horns poking out from the feathers. She had a little red feather clip in her light brown hair. Such a beautiful creature indeed. He just had to talk to her. He didn't even notice the growing amount of people in the room as he crossed it. The girl was all he was thinking about.

When he arrived, the girl's side was turned to him, but he saw her give a soft smile. He bowed formally to her, and she gave him her hand to kiss, which he did.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name, miss?"

She gave a low chuckle.

"Hmm, I would… But this party is meant to be secretive, and I believe it adds to the atmosphere to remain nameless." Her voice was very light and throaty. It seemed to caress each word it produced.

The music started playing. "Will you have this dance with me, my lady?" Tezuka asked, extending his hand out to her.

She gave him a brilliant smile. "With pleasure."

They moved out onto the dance floor, which was a bit more crowded then Tezuka remembered. It seemed that everyone was there and wanted to dance. He placed his hand around her tiny waist, and she placed her hand in his. The dance was slow, so they got to dance very close together, closer then usual thanks to the overcrowded dance floor.

Now that he was allowed to think, Tezuka thought this masked ball was really a very brilliant idea. He'd never tell Atobe, though. His overwrought ego didn't need any more boosting. The thrill of not knowing who anyone was was positively comforting. It was a known fact that all the tennis teams were rivals, but get everyone to dress up and then there would be nothing to stop them from socializing. Maybe some of that talk could even be with other teams.

Tezuka scouted out Inui in his white lab coat and his hair messed up. This would, of course, be the perfect time to get some data. Tezuka nearly let out a small smile; Inui dressed as a mad scientist wasn't being mysterious in the least bit. What surprised him was that Inui was talking to a tall female in a green outfit. He couldn't quite make out what she was wearing, but Inui seemed to have eyes all for her.

He looked back at the woman in his arms and let out a soft sigh of relief. If this was how the rest of the night was going to go, then he could imagine it being a very perfect night.

Near the end of the party, the two got tired of dancing and went outside for some air. Dancing was tiring work. They strolled around the garden, seeing several pairs already out there with the same idea. They had found several topics to talk about, but their major topic was, of course, tennis. She was surprisingly knowledgeable about everything and seemed very witty. She laughed at all the right times and knew how to make him laugh. This night was indeed perfect. She was perfect.

They sat at a bench by the lake to gaze at the rising moon. The water shimmered in the moon's light and cast its magic over the pair. She moved from the bench to sit by the bank, spreading her skirts around her as she sat down. She took off her glove and ran a hand through the water, making the moon's reflection ripple.

"How many masks do you think people wear?" she asked, a soft smile on her face.

"Several," he replied, moving to sit beside her.

She took her hand out of the water but didn't put her glove back on.

"I have worn my mask for all of my life. No one knew until it became a part of me. By then, I didn't even know which was really the mask. In those days, people were happy with who I was. They couldn't see the pain I was feeling, the emotional turmoil. When I thought I was finally going to crack, a person came into my life and showed me that he could see behind my mask. For the first time in my life, I was truly happy." She paused for a moment in thought. After a minute she resumed.

"After such a long time, I finally knew the difference between my mask and my humanity. And it was all thanks to this person. I owe him my life. I now wear this mask as a choice, not as a requirement."

Tezuka shuddered at the power of her look. It was the look of someone deeply in love.

"So is this person your boyfriend." He didn't want to know. He truly didn't, but he had to know.

She looked away from him and back to the moon's reflection.

"So many masks. Look, even the moon wears its own mask," she said, pointing to the reflection. "It's not real, but if people enjoy it, then why change? What mask are we buried with when we die? Does it really matter?"

She splashed at the water, making little droplets fly all over and creating several ripples. She dried her hand and put her glove back on. She glanced at him.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. He won't look my way no matter what I do. I came to this party to hopefully forget about him and have some fun." She gave him a wide smile. "Perhaps you'll help me with this?"

That smile tickled something inside Tezuka's brain, but he was so mesmerized with her and her words that it quickly disappeared. Her sparkling blue eyes seemed to be a part of the lake at that moment.

"Of course, fair lady." A thought came to his mind. "Would you like to come with my friends and I on an adventure? Eiji is taking us on a haunting adventure one night this week."

She smiled happily. "Sure. That would be wonderful! When is this going to take place?"

They walked slowly back to the house, not wanting the night to end.

"The day after tomorrow," Tezuka answered, frowning even more then usual as a thought came to him.

"Are you busy?" he asked hesitantly.

She studied the moon for a moment. "No. I have nothing holding me down for this week."

Uncharacteristically, Tezuka let a tiny smile appear on his mouth. He heard the woman gasp. "You should do that more often. You are really very handsome, too handsome for words, when you smile."

She ran her gloved hand down the length of his face making him shudder. He caught her hand, and she made a soft gasp. He pulled her to his body, thrilled to note that she fit perfectly to his form. He cupped the back of her neck and brought his face slowly down toward her, giving her time to pull away. Near giddy, he noticed that she didn't move a muscle. When their lips met, sparks seemed to fly. The softness of this woman's lips made silk seem rough. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip and was happy when he felt her shudder in his arms. She hung onto him, as if he was her last hope.

All too soon, the kiss ended. They were breathing hard against one another. She looked up and down his face, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. A noise broke them apart, and a small blush added to her beauty. He extended his arm to her, relieved that she took ahold of it, and they once again moved on into the mansion. They didn't say a word until they reached her room.

"Until next time," he whispered softly to her.

She nodded and gave him another kiss. The same electrifying force shocked Tezuka. She was an amazing woman. She went into her room slowly, as if loathe to leave him. But when the door closed, Tezuka let his composure drop, and he leaned heavily against the wall. This night was indeed perfect.

From the shadows, someone watched with a grin on their face. All was going according to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Words: 2,163

Disclaimer: Not mine. Won't ever be mine. –sniffle-

Author's Note: Thanks FallingSilver and all the reviewers. There is angst in this chapter. Just a warning. Prepare for angst.

**Atobe's Little Plan**

Chapter 6

Oishi was late. The party was already in full swing. The lights were dimmed, and the band was playing soft music. After he had tracked Atobe down, he had asked for the plans for the mansion, which he readily gave. Atobe's smile was too unnerving for Oishi's peace of mind, though, so he left rather quickly after that. He had to go copy the plans and then distribute the copies around the rooms. Since all the others were already down at the party, he had to slip the pieces of paper under the doors.

He watched all the people from the sidelines, content to just look. He didn't know what Fuji was thinking when he made his outfit. The outfit looked like a military outfit from the Nutcracker, complete with yellow sash running from left shoulder to right waist. The red shirt was a nice contrast to his navy blue dress pants. The white gloves and black shoes made the outfit look very nice. He wore a golden crown on top of his head. He was almost too afraid to ask if it was real gold. His mask was a simple black mask.

He was getting a bit bored, when he saw something he never thought he would see. Tezuka was dancing with a girl! He had to pick his jaw up from the ground. They were quickly lost in the crowd of dancing people, but they were within sight too long for it to have been his imagination. Well, wonders never cease.

"What are you looking at?" A shy voice broke through his thoughts.

He turned to the right and felt an invisible punch to his stomach. There was a girl talking to him. A beautiful girl. She looked as if she had flames on top of her head, controlled flames judging from the amount of purple clips in her hair. She had on a light purple tiara on top of her head with a light purple sparkling mask. The dress fit her upper figure and then spread out in a pool down to her knees. The pieces of the bottom part of her dress were cut like leaves. The top part was solid purple and the bottom part was sheer purple with sparkles in it. The bottom had ribbons flowing down that moved with her but didn't touch the floor. She had on some soft purple ballet shoes and some purple fairy wings to complete the outfit.

"I, I just saw someone, that's all," he stammered.

She smiled and moved closer to him. "Oh? Someone you like?"

Well, she was direct. "No, no one of real importance." She was making him tongue-tied.

She laughed. Her laugh was light and happy. "You are so cute when you blush, you know." He looked at the floor, hoping to hide his growing blush. "What do you say we dance?"

He looked up, giving her a smile. "Sure."

They joined the throng of dancers, happily oblivious to anyone but themselves. _People are lucky they don't bump into each other, with how no one is paying attention to anyone else,_ he thought. They danced the night away, time going by faster then Oishi would have thought in the beginning. Thanks to the comfortable shoes, Oishi danced for hours until they were too tired to even think about dancing.

Laughing, they threw open the doors to go outside, thankful for the cool night air rushing into the packed room. Several people gave them relieved glances.

They ran out to the terrace, laughing all the way. Oishi was surprised with how comfortable he felt with this girl. She made him want to tell her all of his deep dark secrets. He thought only Eiji could make him feel like that.

The sky seemed endless with no clouds up there to hamper the stars and the moon. So clear, so beautiful.

When they calmed down from their run, Oishi spoke up. "Are you on a tennis team?"

She smiled, thoughtfully. "Yes, and I love it. I'm actually very mischievous on my team. They make me happy to be alive."

He smiled in return. "That sounds like someone on my tennis team. He is happy and outgoing and never knows when to stop. He never gives up on people or his games."

"Hmm, it sounds as if you respect him a lot."

"I do," he said seriously. "He is everything I wish I could be. Sometimes, I even wish I could be the one who makes him smile. Everyone on the team loves him, and I don't know what we'd do without his cheerfulness."

He thought he heard her breath catch. "He sounds wonderful. Why is he so important to the team? Was there something that happened?"

He smiled ruefully. "Yes. Someone else on our team that was very special left. It devastated the team. Another person who could always be counted on to cheer people up wasn't cheerful anymore." He smiled at her confused look. "This other guy fell in love with the special guy who went away. After he left, he couldn't bear to live anymore. I think that my friend was one of the ones that helped bring him out of his depression."

"Sounds like an amazing guy," she said, breathlessly.

"Yeah." He stared off into the distance, forgetting about the girl beside him.

"You," she started, sounding very hesitant, "You seem like you, you know, love him." She blushed prettily.

"You know, like love him, love him. More then a friend love him," she rushed on.

She said more, but Oishi's brain had shut down when she said 'love him'. Was it so obvious? If it was, then why didn't Eiji see it? His hands tightened on the railing. He couldn't keep running away from what he felt. It was true that what he felt for his beautiful doubles partner was wrong, but he really didn't care. He'd never felt this way with anyone before. Eiji was the only person that inhabited his mind, body and soul. Eiji was on Oishi's mind when he first woke up and was the last thing on his mind when he went to sleep. It really was no use denying it any longer.

"Yes. Yes, I love him with all my being." He interrupted the girl with determination in his voice.

He looked at the girl and she seemed stunned, but that quickly passed as she gave him a brilliant smile. "You do, nya!" She jumped in the air in her excitement.

His brain shut down for the second time that night. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Did this girl say 'nya'? That was Eiji's saying. What was going on?

The girl stopped and gave Oishi a stricken look as if she'd just played back what she had said. A look of horror crossed her face. She blanched and turned and ran away. Oishi snapped out of it and took off after her, him, whatever. While Oishi was running, he ruffled his hair in confusion.

He was fast. Oishi would give him that much, but if anyone knew his doubles partner the best, it was him. Eiji would run out of stamina soon. All he had to do was keep after him and not lose sight of him. They ran through the gardens, heedless of the multitudes of people who seemed to watch them as they ran by. They ran into the forest. Eiji kept looking behind him; once he had seen Oishi, he'd started running faster.

"Eiji! Wait!" Oishi called out to his panicked ridden partner.

He wasn't giving up this early. Finding an extra burst of energy, Oishi ran faster then he ever had in his life. Inch by inch he was catching up with Eiji. He couldn't afford to have doubts enter in his mind, but he found them anyway. It could be that Eiji heard Oishi's confession and was so horrified that he had to run away. Or maybe he couldn't believe what Oishi had said and took off. Oishi mentally threw all of that garbage away. He had to focus on running. If he didn't run faster then this, he'd never catch Eiji.

Oishi felt it, the one more burst of speed that could catch Eiji. He waited though. Maybe Eiji would slow down on his own. Even now he couldn't hurt Eiji, even if it was to catch him. He risked taking his eyes off of Eiji to look ahead of him. He nearly fell down. Right in front of Eiji was a cliff, and he was headed right for it. Oishi took that burst of speed, not caring that it was more then he had originally thought. If it would save Eiji, nothing else mattered. He felt like he was flying. He was catching up with leaps and bounds, but would it be enough to catch Eiji?

Close enough to feel the tips of Eiji's finger tips, Oishi jumped him. He grabbed him around the waist, saving him from most of the scrapes the slide was giving him. He saw the edge of the cliff screaming up to him. He had run out of time and sliding space, and one of them wouldn't make it. With the last of his strength, Oishi threw Eiji the opposite direction then the way he was sliding. Eiji would live.

"NOOOO!" Eiji screamed, unable to stop what Oishi was doing.

The last thing Oishi saw was that beautiful face screaming at him, as Eiji cried and tried to reach out to him. Then he fell. The feeling of nothing beneath him or around him was alarming, but he calmed himself down. He felt himself bounce off the side of the cliff. He felt the side of his stomach and came away with blood. He was now facing down, and he could see that the cliff ended in a slope. If he could somehow angle himself so that he caught the top of that slope, he just might be able to break his fall and save himself. Everything was now going in slow motion for Oishi, his brain working faster then it ever has before. He angled himself and was surprised when he felt the top of the slope. He wrapped his arms around his head. That was the most important thing. He felt every rock, bump and bruise, but if he lived, nothing else mattered.

It seemed ages when he finally came to a stop. He tentatively cracked an eye open to find that he'd landed on his back. He felt sore all over. He slowly got to his feet, thankful that his legs weren't broken. He felt all over his body and gave a sigh of relief. He had no broken bones. The only injury that was semi-serious was the slash at his side. He patched it as well as he could, worried when the pieces of cloth were soaked within minutes, then he started up the path that he found to find Eiji.

It took him half an hour to laboriously climb up the slope. Several times he stumbled, but he picked himself up and kept going. The worry that Eiji might have been seriously injured kept him going.

When he got to the top he found Eiji frantically searching the edge of the cliff. He stepped on a twig, alerting Eiji that someone was there. When he saw Oishi, he screamed.

"Oishi," he started. "I, I thought you might have grabbed the edge. I was going to help you up. I was…" Then he started crying uncontrollably.

Oishi moved, walking semi-straight toward Eiji. He felt it, as the strength that he kept calling on when climbing up the cliff's path failed. He fell again, but this time found himself in Eiji's arms.

"Oishi! Why didn't you tell me you were injured? Baka me. I should have known. A person can't fall down a cliff and survive without a scratch." Eiji lifted Oishi in his arms, being extra careful with the wound in his side. "I'll take you back to the mansion and see that you get the best help."

Oishi covered Eiji's mouth with his hand, dismayed to see blood all over his hand. "Eiji, are you ok? I hope I didn't hurt you when I threw you." Even his voice sounded weak.

Eiji gurgled a laugh, tears dripping onto Oishi. "Even now, you only worry about me. Never for yourself. I'm fine, Oishi. I'm fine. You just rest and preserve your strength."

"No! I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I just hope that in time you can come to feel that way for me as well." He wished he could make his voice louder.

Eiji was now bawling. "Oishi, you won't have to wait for time because I love you as well. Just sleep, and I will tell you just how much I love you when you wake up. Okay?"

"Okay," he whispered. He closed his eyes, now admitting that he needed some sleep. When he woke up, maybe he wouldn't wake up alone anymore.

Wufei: Onna! How could you have left this way? You're crazy.

Anifantwist: Um, Wufei? What are you doing here? This isn't even a GW fic.

Wufei: …

(Wufei exits stage lefts muttering to himself about baka onna's.)

Eiji: NYA! He's right even if I don't know him. Why'd you leave it with my Oishi near death? How could you, nya?

Anifantwist: --;; I swear this isn't a death fic so your precious Oishi will be fine… I hope. Now go away and let me work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Atobe's Little Plan**

Chapter 7

Ryoma glided down the stairs, a bit annoyed. He didn't see why Fuji wanted him to dress up as a girl. If he could ever get that sempai back for all the things he put him through, he would do it. That tensai was a bit too evil, though. Ryoma unconsciously smoothed his skirt. How had he gotten himself involved in this stupid thing in the first place?

-flashback-

"Hello?" Ryoma answered the phone.

"Ryoma? Long time no see," the familiar voice whispered over the phone. The hackles on the back of Ryoma's neck stood on end. "Are you doing anything for Christmas?"

"No." Ryoma carefully switched to Japanese and lowered his voice to a whisper, he wouldn't want his manager to eavesdrop.

"Good. Then you can come back to Japan." Fuji sounded a bit too happy. "I'm making the costumes, since it is a costume party, so you must wear them. That's an order from your sempai."

It infuriated Ryoma that Fuji sang that last sentence, but he remained calm. Making this sempai mad was not a good idea.

"I have just the idea for your costume, a little black dress… And we can always curl your hair. I saw that you're growing it out now."

"YADA!" he yelled. He just got over a fight with his manager over this fact, and he wouldn't budge over this one.

"Oh really?" The evil sempai made the question sound more like something with consequences than just a simple question.

"I don't want to. I have to dress up as a female for my shoot this afternoon. I will NOT dress up as one anymore."

"Hmm, perhaps I will just have to raise the money to send those two annoying females to America. The sensai's granddaughter isn't too bad but the other one…" he left the idea open. Ryoma did not have any problems imagining what the other one would do. He remembered the day she made him a poster and spent the entire class hour screaming his name and half hanging out of the window. Sakuno wasn't bad, but he just didn't feel anything about her.

"Fine. But if you get any pictures, I will personally beat the crap out of you." He slammed the phone down but not before he heard the wicked chuckle. He didn't even realize that he said that sentence in English, he was so infuriated.

He was annoyed, but as long as no one talked to him or reminded him about what he had to do, then he could live with the rest of the day. He slumped down on the couch, sulking.

His manager had to speak up though. "Let's get you dressed up and to the shoot. You have an hour before you have to be there."

Ryoma nearly decked his manager at that moment but restrained himself. He would get them back one day.

-end of flashback-

Ryoma's scowl deepened. He looked like one of those old school teachers, in his opinion. He had on a stiff white female undershirt. Over it was a pure black jacket that fit his figure. The jacket was long sleeved, which would be a bother in this crowded room. It was bound to get hot fast. The skirt was a black color and ended in a couple of frills. The skirt ended in the middle of his knees and feet. He carried along a black umbrella with a shimmering black mask. He wore his hair pulled back with a black headband except for a couple of ringlets that were curled and falling along his face. He tossed his head and the curls all bounced prettily. His shoes were like school girl shoes but pure black, so black they could act as a mirror if he ever needed one.

Yes, he would get his evil sempai back, if it was the last thing he did. He grimaced when he saw said sempai. Fuji was wearing a very nice red dress. He had told Ryoma his plans when he had called to confirm his arrival. Atobe made Fuji's dress, but Fuji made all the rest of theirs. Something wasn't right there, but Ryoma shrugged the thought off. It wasn't his problem.

He glanced around the room again and saw Eiji in his cute fairy outfit. He was talking animatedly to Oishi. There was something there that bothered Ryoma again, but he dismissed it all again.

Then there was Inui in his mad scientist outfit. Ryoma's only comment to that was, 'Wasn't this supposed to be a costume party? Why is Inui allowed to wear a real outfit?' Fuji laughed softly at that. Ryoma nearly choked when he saw Kiadoh wearing a hospital gown… nothing else. The outfit wasn't revealing, but Ryoma nearly choked anyway. The gown was tastefully made to look like a dress, though, for the purpose of this dance.

He walked over to the refreshments table, careful not to make any eye contact with the wallflower guys. The last thing he wanted was to be asked to dance. He discovered that he wasn't the only one with that thought in his head. Another was already there, avidly scanning the room for something or someone. Ryoma nearly made a break for it when the guys' eyes settled on him.

He would know this guy anywhere, any time. There was a reason they were best friends. Momoshiro was dressed as a vampire in a tasteful black suit with a midnight blue undershirt. He had on a black cape with red under siding. His pitch black shoes were polished to mirror perfection and his black mask gave him an air of mystery. It was a very nice combo effect, in Ryoma's opinion. With Momo's hair sticking straight up, he looked very like a vampire. For some reason that Ryoma couldn't explain, his mouth dried and his heart beat faster then before. Ryoma didn't really care to explain that effect to himself, so he ignored it.

He calmed his heart before walking over to the table. He stopped next to Momo, leaning against the table a bit lazily. They didn't say anything, which was comforting. Momo gave him a slight bow with his head and then resumed searching.

Ryoma felt his pride prickle. He knew for a fact he was gorgeous. Even for a woman, Momo should have looked at him. He grabbed a cup sitting on the table and drank it to wet his nearly parched mouth. Well, whoever Momo was looking for would just have to wait.

"Are you looking for someone?" Ryoma pitched his voice a little higher to sound more girly.

Momo gave a start and then smiled at him. "Yes, a very good friend of mine." He didn't offer anymore information. That peeved Ryoma and just a bit worried him. Momo was always talkative. If he could be counted on for something, it was his chatter.

"So, when is your friend coming?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know. I was just told he would be here. That's all." He offered him a small smile.

_This isn't the Momo I know, _Ryoma thought to himself.

"Well, if your friend is coming, then he'll look for you. Come on." He grabbed Momo's arm and dragged him to the doors. He didn't know what he was doing, but this was very unlike him. He convinced himself it was just that he was worried for Momo.

They gazed across the gardens at the moon. The light from the full moon was playing havoc with the darkness of night. They could see the pond, a clear reflection of the moon and stars above. The sight was just beautiful from where they were. Momo was smiling appreciatively.

"This is wonderful," he remarked.

"Aa, it is," Ryoma said simply. He had seen part of this from his rooms when he left, and he thought it would be nice to see the whole thing with his best friend. So here they were.

A cough broke into their thoughts. Ryoma turned around to see Atobe smiling cat-like. "You know," he started, "It is customary for two people to kiss while under the mistletoe."

Ryoma could only blink. Atobe knew exactly who he was. Only Ryoma, Fuji, and Atobe knew everything tonight, or so Ryoma had thought. Those two had more plans then a general at wartime. He cocked his head to look above him and sure enough there was a mistletoe. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Momo turn bright red.

Momo held up his hands as if in defense. "We only just met, Atobe. You can't expect that story to hold for two people who just met, do you?"

Atobe gave a wicked grin. "Yes, in fact I do. You just might know each other better then you think." His grin widened when Ryoma glared at him. _Just what was Atobe trying to pull?_ he thought to himself.

They turned to look at one another, indecision written all over Momo's face. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

Ryoma didn't know why, but he didn't say that he didn't want to. He didn't even feel like he wanted to. What was with these thoughts? Momo cupped a hand behind Ryoma's head and began lower his head to Ryoma's. He went slowly, to give Ryoma plenty of time to pull away. Closer and closer they got, until their lips brushed. Why didn't Ryoma pull away? He was a guy. Guy's don't kiss other guys.

Instead of pulling away, Ryoma lifted up a bit on his toes so he could deepen the kiss. Momo's mouth felt warm and soft. For once in Ryoma's life, he felt complete. He hadn't noticed it, but he had a hole in his heart ever since he left for America. He didn't notice much when Momo wrapped his arms around him and leaned him back. He didn't even notice when Atobe smirked and walked away. He was drawn into Momo-sempai. It felt like they were the only two beings on Earth, and this moment was just for them.

All too soon they pulled apart, breathless from the intensity of the kiss. Ryoma looked deep into Momo-sempai's eyes. Those black eyes seemed like they could read the depth of Ryoma's soul. A pang of guilt washed over him for deceiving his best friend. What would he say if he found out that he just kissed another guy? What would he say if Ryoma told him that he liked it?

For the first time in his life, tears came unbidden into Ryoma's eyes. They streamed down his face. He tried to stop the flow but it was like a leaky faucet turned on, unable to be turned off.

Momo reacted like Ryoma always remembered when a female would cry. "What? What'd I do? Are you ok? What's wrong?" He began drying Ryoma's eyes with a scrap of his shirt.

Ryoma slumped to the ground, unmindful about where his skirts fell. Momo sat down with him. He was nervous, Ryoma knew that. He wouldn't look at him, but at the moon instead. Ryoma drew his knees to his chest and buried his face into his skirts. He had just ruined his friendship with his most wonderful friend in the world.

A finger grabbed gently at his chin and lifted his face up. "You have the same eyes." Ryoma gasped. Momo chuckled softly. "You could dress up as a cow and I could find you because of your eyes."

"When…?" Ryoma couldn't complete the sentence.

"No. I didn't know when you first came up to me or even when we came out here. When Atobe mentioned that I just might know you better then I think I did was when I got a slight clue. Then when I was about to kiss you, I realized that no two people on earth could have your eyes. That had to mean you were one and the same."

Ryoma smiled ruefully. "Momo-sempai is smarter then he acts."

"Of course! I am the hottest, smartest, most wonderful guy there is!" That was more the Momo that Ryoma remembered. His face grew serious. "Really, I love you. I don't know when and I don't know how, but when you left, a big part of my life was gone. I grew obsessed with you, needing you by my side. Sometimes I was scared, because I didn't know if you could like guys. I didn't even know if you could like a guy like me!" He ran his hand down the side of Ryoma's face, lovingly.

"You… love me?" Ryoma couldn't believe his ears. Ryoma frowned in thought. "To tell you the truth, Momo-sempai…"

Momo place a finger on his lips, effectively quieting him. "Takeshi please."

Ryoma blushed. "…Takeshi. To tell you the truth, I didn't like guys." When he saw the panicked look on Takeshi's face he quickly explained himself. "No. Hear me out. I didn't even like girls. No one got under my skin the way you did. I placed so many barriers, because geniuses have more problems then normal people. I used to get picked on in school a lot. I trusted no one."

He stopped to think of the perfect words. He didn't remember when he had last spoken so much. "When you came into my life, I didn't trust you. Then you became my friend, then my best friend. Every day was spent with you, and I didn't mind it. Actually, I came to look forward to it." He stopped to grace Momo with a small smile. He didn't remember being so happy either. "Tonight was the first night when I thought our relationship could go more. When I kissed you, I realized that it was the exact thing I've been longing for ever since I went to America."

He leaned forward and captured Takeshi's lips with his. Takeshi wrapped his arms around Ryoma and they fell over backward, with Ryoma on top of Takeshi. He placed his hands on Takeshi's chest to get a better position with him.

Someone coughed, but they ignored them. The cough grew more insistent. Ryoma ended the kiss to glare at the intruder. It must have been a really good glare, because the person gave a little 'eep' and walked away.

Takeshi chuckled. "My, what a fierce cat I've got." He ruffled Ryoma's hair. Ryoma lightly punched Takashi in the ribs; he gave a muffled 'oaf' rubbing the spot Ryoma punched. "Ryoma? Have you been working out? You're stronger then you think you are. That hurt."

Ryoma unconsciously moved his hand as if to pull his hat down, but encountered nothing but air. Takeshi laughed again. "Well, we probably should get away from the crowd. We could always go somewhere more private." He grinned and gave Ryoma a wink.

Ryoma shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever."

Takeshi laughed merrily, ruffling Ryoma's hair as he did. "Let's go."

They slipped out of the party and out to the gardens. Most of the garden was full of people, so they chose to sit closer to the forest. It was more quiet there anyway.

"So, what's it like to be famous?" Takeshi asked Ryoma as they sat down on the bench.

Ryoma was in the middle of cursing all female shoes and skirts. "What's new? I get followed around by the girl population and get mocked by the males. Nothing different from school."

Takeshi grinned. "Well, you must admit that you're one cute guy, Ryoma." He tweaked Ryoma's nose. Ryoma swatted away his hand. "Besides, what's so bad about being chased by females? Before I met you, I would have loved to have been chased by females."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. Sometimes he was just too much. "Yes, well, need I remind you of a certain female that we went to school with?" At Takeshi's wince, Ryoma went on. "That constitutes 3/4ths of the female population that runs after me."

"Hmm, I wonder what those females would do if I ever told them that I got to kiss THE Ryoma," Takeshi joked.

Ryoma playfully swatted at him, but Takeshi laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling Ryoma to him and giving him a deep kiss. They pulled apart with their faced just inches from one another.

"I think they'd try to tear you apart, trying to kiss you." Ryoma studied Takeshi's face. "I wouldn't want that to happen to my love."

Takeshi rubbed the side of Ryoma's head, smiling for only him. "Of course I wouldn't say anything. I just wanted to see you jealous."

Someone ran past them, bringing them back to reality. A few seconds later, another person ran past. Ryoma couldn't see who it was, but Takeshi did.

"Oishi-sempai?" he asked, stunned.

"I think I saw something red running ahead of Oishi-sempai." A thought hit Ryoma. "Could that have been Eiji-sempai?"

"Did any of your training include running?" he asked Ryoma.

Instead of answering, he took off. "Catch me if you can, Takeshi."

They followed the two sempais, but they were just too fast, so they soon lost their trail. They wondered around in confusion for a couple of minutes, when they heard a scream. They took off again in the direction of the scream, but it cut off too fast, and they lost the direction again. They searched for half an hour, until Ryoma's sharp ears picked up someone crying.

"Takeshi, this way." He pointed, taking off again.

They ran, clearing the bushes, and had to stop abruptly. There was a cliff and Ryoma nearly fell off, but Takashi grabbed him by the back of his dress. When they calmed their racing hearts, they looked around for the crying. Thanks to the full moon, they found Eiji fast. He was sitting on the ground, cradling something in his arms, as he chanted something under his breath.

Ryoma quietly walked up to Eiji. "Eiji-sempai?"

Eiji started, clearly surprised there was anyone else around. Ryoma could see that he was holding Oishi. Somehow, he was bloodied and bruised all over.

Takeshi had somehow moved behind Ryoma without him noticing, because a loud voice spoke up. "Oishi-sempai? How'd he get hurt?"

Eiji started crying uncontrollably again. "He was following me and, and he saw the cliff before me and, and he threw me away from the cliff and took my fall for me." The explanation was a bit disjointed, but from the skid marks by the cliff, Ryoma could piece together what had happened.

"We need to get Oishi-sempai to the mansion. He needs to get patched up."

Takeshi moved to pick Oishi up, but Eiji tightened his grip on the larger sempai.

"Come on, Eiji-sempai. You can't carry him all by yourself. You have injuries that need attention, too. If he's going to live, we have to move NOW." Takeshi's forceful voice made for no disagreeing. He picked Oishi up and started running again, if not a bit more laboriously.

Ryoma caught up, staying in step with his more long-legged lover. Eiji stayed behind, but was right on Takashi's heels. When they ran through the garden, people glared at them, as if they'd interrupted something important. The three people running gave them no notice. They burst through the doors and into the party.

"HELP! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Takeshi yelled as loud as he could.

The music abruptly stopped, with people all looking at them. When the closest people saw Oishi, they started screaming.

Atobe calmly appeared and walked over to them. He snapped his fingers, the screaming people shutting up. "Now, I have a doctor in this house, so calm down. Take him to the third floor, fifth door to the right. You shouldn't need to tell him anything."

Takashi spared Atobe a stiff nod before he took off again. Ryoma stayed behind. Too many people were as bad as too few. Besides, he had something he wanted to ask Atobe. He waited until the music started up again before he broached the subject.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Atobe gave him a haughty smile. "Of course. I know everything." Ryoma's glare produced a gleeful chuckle. "No, this time I didn't know. I only knew about Tezuka and Fuji and Oishi and Eiji. Fuji actually told me about you two."

Ryoma lifted a questioning brow.

"Don't ask me, ask Fuji." Atobe laughed slyly as he walked away.

Ryoma shook his head, rubbing his aching forehead. This was going to be an interesting week, if tonight was any example. That was his last thought before he went to join his other two sempais.


	8. Chapter 8

Words: 1,868

Disclaimer: Not mine… nope, nada, absolutely not mine. Don't own it, not even a tiny little bit. I just play with the characters. Yup.

Author's note: Thanks to all the reviewers and to FallingSilver. This chapter might have a little bit of Ryoma ooc-ness but I really hope not. I've been trying to stay in character this whole story. –hits head- I may have to write a story with an ooc Ryoma just to satisfy this urge to write him that way. Erg, sorry minna for being so late. I hate finals. DOWN WITH THE FINALS! bonks head well gombata ne for all those taking accursed finals and other tests and please forgive all the Japanese spelling errors I have. I'm going by sound and what I've learned. Can't always be reliable when there's no dictionary. On with the show…

**Atobe's Little Plan**

Chapter 8

Ryoma opened the fifth door on the right on the third floor carefully. He didn't want to disturb anyone inside. The sight that greeted him was of Eiji sitting beside a comfortable looking bed, Oishi's hand in his. Oishi was wrapped from head to toe in bandages. He had some heavy blankets covering him to keep the cold away. Takeshi was watching the two with a concerned look on his face.

"Ah. You must be Echizen-san. I've heard so much about you," a voice said behind Ryoma. He jumped slightly and turned around. The woman was in a lab coat but held her head high. She had long black hair pulled back into a long braid. She had clear glasses on, and her bright blue eyes held mirth in them.

"Domo," was all Ryoma said. As she smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkled suggesting a long life of laughing. An interesting woman, this doctor.

"Gomen, gomen. I didn't invite you inside, did I? Come on." She gently put a hand on his lower back and shoved him inside the room. Too startled by this woman's behavior to protest, he did as she told him.

He took a seat, his eyes immediately going to the pair by the bed. Oishi looked too pale. His face and hands were white; they nearly matched the sheet that was poking out from under the big comforter.

A chuckle interrupted his musings. "It's alright. That young man is going to be just fine. I find that when a person has such good friends giving him strength, they make it out faster then people who have no one."

Ryoma stared at her, startled.

"Yes. I know you're worried. The only really bad wound was the one he got on his side. He lost an insane amount of blood from that wound. The others are small, insignificant really."

Ryoma paid attention to the doctor. This was important. "Did that wound cut into anything vital?"

She rubbed her finger on her chin in thought. "It came very close to his ribs and one major artery, but it didn't actually hit them, and that's the important thing. He needs to stay in bed, though. If he gets out too soon, it could rip the wound open and further damage him. In other words, if he gets up from that bed before he's healed, the chance of the wound ripping into his ribs and artery is nearly 98."

He winced when she mentioned percentages; it reminded him too much of a certain sempai. "But if he stays in bed then he'll be fine. Right?"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes. He will be fine." She clicked her tongue on her teeth. "My, someone able to fall off a cliff and survive. He must really have something he wants to live for."

She wasn't looking at Ryoma anymore. She was looking at Eiji, who was smiling through his tears but was whispering something in Oishi's ears, even though he was unconscious.

She got up to go check on her patient, leaving Ryoma alone with his thoughts. Takeshi came over when he saw the doctor leave Ryoma and sat next to him.

"It's been a long night, hasn't it?" he said, breaking the silence.

"Aa," was Ryoma's only response.

"Eiji's pretty worked up. He thinks it was all his fault that Oishi got hurt."

"Baka. He might have run but he didn't know there was a cliff."

"That's what I told him." Takeshi sighed. "He didn't even hear me."

"That's usually the way." An odd silence hung in the air as if something was waiting to be asked.

"Takeshi… would you have done for me what Oishi did for Eiji?" Ryoma blurted out, a blush climbing up his face.

Takeshi smiled. "I would. I told you, Ryoma, I couldn't live without you." The way Takeshi said his name made Ryoma shiver in appreciation.

Ryoma said nothing, but moved to lay his head on Takeshi's chest. Takeshi just shifted so that he could get more comfortable. They sat like that for almost half an hour, watching the pair on the other side of the room.

A clock chimed midnight, startling the two awake. They must have fallen asleep a while ago. Ryoma was content. He didn't care about anything as long as he could keep this feeling forever.

"That's it. You two love doves better get off to bed," the doctor reprimanded them from behind.

They jumped apart, blushes appearing on their faces. "I, uh, we're not tired," Takeshi stammered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Momo-chan," a tired Eiji said from beside the doctor. "I can look after Oishi myself. It's my fault he's there anyway."

Takeshi traded worried glances with Ryoma.

"We can stay," Takeshi tried once more, a bit more insistently.

The doctor frowned sternly. "No. You two go to bed. Sometimes, too many is also bad for the patient. Especially when those people need strength themselves."

She grabbed the two boys' arms and shoved them unceremoniously out the door. "Good… night, you two. See you tomorrow." She slammed the door gently in their faces.

Ryoma threw his head back, making the curls jump. "Fine," he said as if that was what he intended to do in the first place.

Takeshi grabbed Ryoma with a laugh and pulled the boy to him. He kissed Ryoma firmly on the mouth. "You're just too cute in that outfit," he remarked once the kiss ended.

Ryoma glared at that remark. He unconsciously smoothed his skirt. "I can't wait to take this outfit off." He was so busy looking anywhere but at Takeshi that he missed the power player's hungry look.

"Let's get you back to your room." Something in Takeshi's tone sent an electrified shiver down to Ryoma's groin.

"Iie. Let's go back to yours. I don't like my room."

They walked the near dark halls to Takeshi's room and threw open the door. They walked in as if they were drunk, with Ryoma hanging onto Takeshi's arm and Takeshi trying to pull Ryoma down to the ground. Ryoma expertly dodged Takeshi and took a seat on the couch. As usual, Takeshi's room was messy. He had magazines lying all over the floor, couch and bed. Ryoma picked up a magazine with his picture on the front. He recognized it. It was from when he won a tournament a few months ago. He bent down and picked another one up. It didn't have him on the cover, but it did have a story about him on the inside. All of the magazines were the same, with either him on the cover or a story about him.

"I told you, I couldn't live without you." Takeshi had moved next to Ryoma while he was looking at the magazines. "I didn't have you next to me, so I got the next best thing. I bought magazines, recorded videos of all your wins and even watched the movies that you acted in." He smiled fondly. "Dang it Ryoma! I missed you!"

Ryoma pouted a bit. "So you'd rather have magazines than me?"

Takeshi glomped him and ruffled his hair. "Of course not." He grew serious. "We'd be idiots, though, if we thought all of our problems have been solved."

Ryoma nodded, wisely. "Aa." He spotted an object that he'd been longing for all night. He went to the bed and picked it up, satisfyingly putting it on top of his head.

Takeshi laughed. "Couldn't live without your hat?" In response, Ryoma tugged his hat over his eyes while he grinned.

"So what are we going to do about our parents?" Takeshi asked.

"I don't know. Oya-ji could be mad. I think he was hoping for some grandchildren to teach tennis to."

Takeshi blushed. "Well, between you and me, we can't have children."

"What about your family?"

Takeshi let out a long, painful breath. "Okaa-san will probably say that we're still just kids."

Ryoma tossed his head once again, making his curls bounce. "Well, she does have half a point." Takeshi raised a questioning brow. Ryoma grinned. "You're still a kid but I grew up a long time ago."

Takeshi gave him a mischievous grin and jumped on him. They were so busy that neither of them heard the knock on the door.

"I see you're busy," someone remarked loudly enough to be heard.

They froze, glancing up to see who it was. Tezuka was glaring at them. Ryoma was laying under Takeshi, while Takeshi had his hands up Ryoma's shirt. Ryoma burned with embarrassment, feeling Takeshi's hands on him. Hastily, the two boys got up, rearranging their shirts.

Takeshi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, what did you need, Tezuka-buchou?"

Tezuka looked hesitant. "Have you seen Oishi around?" He looked at Ryoma, who had his hat covering his eyes. "Pardon the intrusion miss." Ryoma kept silent, though a smile danced at the corners of his mouth.

Takeshi lightly hit the front of his forehead. "Doh! We forgot to tell you. Oishi hurt himself badly, so he's up in the doctor's room."

"He's hurt?" Tezuka asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Something about arteries almost being burst and stuff like that." Takeshi waved his hand around.

"Where is he?" Tezuka's eyes darted to the door.

"Third floor, fifth door on the right."

"Arigato." He quickly looked at Ryoma. "Miss." He left the room as silent as he came in.

Ryoma gave a huge yawn when the door clicked shut. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

Takeshi sniffed. "You were nearly dead asleep during your last match a few weeks ago. How can you be tired when you sleep all the time?" He muttered softly under his breath just barely loud enough for Ryoma to hear. "I can't believe he didn't recognize Ryoma."

Ryoma lifted a fine brow. "You're complaining?"

Takeshi thought about it for a second. "Oh, when you put that way..."

Ryoma, bed. Ryoma in his bed. Ryoma sleeping in his bed. He could put up with that scenario. Tezuka's appearance flew out of his mind. He thought of something else, though, that stopped him in his tracks. "What about our parents?"

Ryoma glanced lazily around the room, already with his skirt and shirt off. "I don't see them near us. We can decide what to do tomorrow. No use worrying about it right now." He threw on one of Takeshi's t-shirts and burrowed under the covers.

Takeshi threw up his hands in defeat. He quickly got undressed down to his boxers. By the time he hopped into bed with Ryoma, the boy was already asleep. He spent a few minutes studying Ryoma's perfect face. Their parents would throw a fit, or at least his would. He didn't know about Nanjiro or Ryoma's mother.

He couldn't believe what had happened tonight. It was like a dream come true. He had discovered that Ryoma had the same feelings as him. He kissed him, knowing full well who it was he was kissing. Oishi had gotten extremely hurt. Tezuka looked out of it.

_Man, tonight has been full of surprises,_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes. As the darkness of sleep descended, he managed to whisper, "I love you, Ryoma."

He would have laughed if he could when he got a "Aa" in return. He felt a arm and a leg thrown over his person, and then he was gone.

Atobe: Where is Ore-sama? This title has Ore-sama in it and yet Ore-sama isn't in the story much.

Anifantwist: ;; Calm down Atobe. You have a major roll coming up. Be patient.

Atobe: How dare you tell Ore-sama to be patient. If Ore-sama doesn't want to be patient then Ore-sama shouldn't have to be patient. Ore-sama always gets what Ore-sama wants. Right Kabaji?

Kabaji: Usu.

Anifantwist: ;;; uhhh you're not going to be in the next chapter either…


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers and of course to Glitter for betta reading. claps Yay! I'm so happy. Things have been hecktic with the holidays and a sever case of writers block. - But now all that's gone and I can now, hopefully, finish this fic. Sorry to all those I left hanging. Anywho, I hope chapter 10 will be out in a couple of days... we'll see. :) Enjoy the fic and reviews are always wanted.

Atobe's Little Plan

Chapter 9

Ryoma woke up to sunlight streaming into his eyes. He turned over, hoping to escape waking up, but someone at the door knocked.

Takeshi picked up a pillow and threw it at the door. "Go away," he slurred, still half asleep.

The person at the door must not have heard or decided to ignore the order because the door opened. "Momo, you've been asleep too long. It's noon. Get up."

Ryoma's eyes snapped open when he heard Tezuka-buchou's voice. He burrowed deeper into the blankets, hoping that Tezuka hadn't seen him yet.

"Do you know where Ryoma is, Momo? No one's seen him and I checked his room, but he's not there." Takeshi was still half asleep. "Momoshiro, get up."

Tezuka yanked the blankets off of Takeshi. Takeshi yelped and fell off the bed, Ryoma tumbling down with him. Thankfully, the sheets fell so that they were covered from the waist down, but Tezuka could clearly see that they were both naked.

"Domo," Ryoma said as a greeting. Ryoma blushed, wishing fiercely that he had a hat on to cover his face.

Tezuka was also blushing furiously. Ryoma had never seen that shade of red on Tezuka's face before. Or was that purple? Ryoma couldn't tell.

Takeshi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, well look at that, he was here all this time."

Ryoma was still tired. "Tezuka-buchou, I'm still tired." He moved so that he could lay in Takeshi's lap. If anything, Tezuka's face added more color.

Takeshi glared. "My boyfriend and I were having a nice nap."

Tezuka stammered something as he backed out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

Takeshi laughed so hard it threw him backwards on the floor. Ryoma was jolted out of Takeshi's lap. He rubbed the back of his head. "That was great! I wish I brought a camera with me! That would have been wonderful blackmailing equipment."

Ryoma sighed. "We'd best get downstairs. The rest of the team is probably curious where we are."

"I suppose you're right. Oh well. It turns out that today has been a great day." Takeshi winked at Ryoma who went red immediately remembering what they had done earlier that morning.

He coughed and found a shirt to throw at Takeshi. He was pleased when it smacked him in the face. Ryoma got up, not caring that he was nude. He searched Takeshi's stuff for something to wear. He finally picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Both were too big for him, but they would do. The boxers were still okay from yesterday, so he put them on again.

When Takeshi was done dressing, they both headed down for lunch. Everyone was there from every tennis club, girls and boys alike.

"OCHIBI!" Eiji yelled, half standing on the table to wave to them.

They were both relieved to see Oishi in a wheelchair at the table. Oishi gave them a pained smile. They moved into the two seats that were saved for them.

"Hey Echizen," Taka said as a greeting. "How have you been?"

"Domo," Ryoma said in his way of greeting. "Not too bad." He moved his chair closer to Takeshi.

Eiji noticed the move and pounded them on the back. "So, nya, does that mean that you two have finally confessed your feelings? Nya!" They blushed furiously. "Nya, nya, Oishi look at them. They're blushing! That must mean they're going out."

The sound of a dish breaking took everyone's attention to the far end of the room. Sakuno had been in the process of taking her dish to the kitchen when she heard Eiji. She was so surprised that she dropped her dish.

"Is that the truth?" she squeaked. She was blushing tomato red.

Ryoma was in the process of finding a comfortable spot for sitting. His butt was sore after that morning. He had to admit that another thing Takeshi had was stamina.

Takeshi stood up, grabbed Ryoma's hand and forced him to stand up with him. "Ryoma is, as of last night, my boyfriend," he said in a no nonsense voice.

Sakuno glanced helplessly at Ryoma, who was in the middle of brushing off his jeans. Ryoma stared right at Sakuno once he was done and said, "Yes, Takeshi is my boyfriend."

Her face turned from tomato red to pure white. "Oh," was all she said. She turned around and left the room.

Just when Ryoma thought everything was over, there was another crash. Tomoka had fainted. Several of the girls screamed, while others called out for a doctor. The doctor appeared and took Tomoka away to revive her.

Takeshi slumped back down into the chair. "Sit down, Ryoma."

Ryoma tugged his hat over his eyes. "Is there a pillow or something to put on the chair?" he whispered.

Takeshi blinked, confused. "Why? It's only a chair."

Ryoma blushed. "Uh, my, um, butt hurts."

Takeshi roared with laughter, finally getting it. Ryoma didn't find the situation a bit funny. The rest of the people who could hear must have had wild imaginations, because they were all blushing almost as much as Ryoma, who was the one who went through it.

Takeshi's laughter was starting to annoy Ryoma, especially since he wouldn't stop. Ryoma finally had enough and bent down and kissed Takeshi full on the lips, effectively cutting off his laughter.

Everyone coughed and turned their attention to their breakfast. The rest of the breakfast was spent in near silence, only Taka venturing a comment or two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka couldn't get the image of that morning out of his mind. He had a good guess at what happened that morning and it wasn't just sleeping. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't kick them off the team because they weren't both on the team. There really was nothing to do. It was their choice, not his.

Not all of his. He still remembered last night.

-flashback-

Tezuka dropped the beautiful woman off, and once the door was shut, he left. He had to tell Fuji about this person. Fuji knew everyone, as did Inui, but for some reason Tezuka couldn't find Inui.

He stopped Atobe in the halls. "Where is Fuji staying again? I seem to have forgotten." Ever since he met that female, he was forgetting everything.

Even Atobe seemed surprised. "Go back the way you came, and it's the seventh door on the left."

"Okay. Thanks, Atobe." Atobe only lifted a brow in return. Tezuka chose to ignore it.

Tezuka stopped by the door, but it was the door that he just left. _That couldn't be right._ He looked to be sure he was right, but he was. He wasn't stupid. He put two and two together and burst through the door in the middle of Fuji taking off his skirt. Shocked, Fuji let the skirt fall to the ground.

Tezuka blushed, turned around and left.

-end of flashback-

He hadn't talked to Fuji since then. He went to bed, tossing and turning all night long. In the morning, he tried talking to Inui, but the sounds coming from that room were too embarrassing. He had decided to leave that room alone. He saw Inui with Kaidoh last night, so they were probably together. Tezuka resolutely stayed away from that train of thought.

He went to Echizen's room, but there was no one there. It hadn't even looked as if anyone slept in the bed. So his next course was Momoshiro's room. He knocked and heard some muffled response, so he thought it was to come in. He opened the door to see that Momo was still in bed. Angry, he threw back the covers and found, not only Momo, but Echizen as well. Both of them were as naked as the day they were born.

He tried to advert his attention, but something about those two seemed to stick in his brain. When Momo proudly announced that Echizen was his boyfriend, he thought he was going to get a nose bleed. So he left, as fast as he could.

It wasn't until he was all the way down the hall that he began thinking. Maybe he was gay. It was a possibility. He had spent his life on tennis. It has always been tennis. The only one who really got close to him was Oishi. Oishi was his best friend. He could talk to him when ever he had any doubts, but Oishi had been hurt saving Eiji.

He had eyes. He had known for months that those two were in love with each other, so it really came as no surprise. As long as they kept it away from him.

He turned around, resting his head against the wall. He touched his lips. Fuji had kissed him knowing full well that he was another man. The problem was, was that Tezuka had liked the kissed, enjoyed it even. He wanted more, even knowing that it was Fuji who had kissed him. These thoughts were too dangerous to think of.

He turned around to go eat lunch and nearly knocked Fuji over. In his haste to keep from knocking Fuji over, he went back a little too much and ended up falling onto the ground.

He looked up into the impossibly blue eyes of Fuji. He felt himself getting lost in those eyes.

"Are you okay?" the angel asked, concern in his beautiful voice.

Tezuka snapped out of it. What was he thinking! Fuji was no angel, and he didn't have a beautiful voice. Well, maybe a beautiful voice. He brought his hands up to cover his face.

Fuji, seeing that Tezuka wasn't getting up, bent down to Tezuka. His face was just inches from Tezuka's. The nearness of Fuji's face took Tezuka's breath away. So near. He shook his head and stood up a little too fast and nearly fell over again, if Fuji hadn't caught him and supported him. The feeling of Fuji's arm around his waist sent chills down his spine.

"I just wanted to find you to tell you sorry about last night," Fuji said, carefully avoiding Tezuka's eyes.

For some reason, he was disappointed about that sentence. "I just…" He started and then stopped. He moved to stand by himself, supporting himself with the wall. "I just had to think."

He tried looking Fuji in the eyes, but he still wouldn't meet his eyes. "I thought I was straight. I truly did. But after I found out it was you who I had kissed, my thoughts began to turn." Fuji finally looked up to look into Tezuka's eyes, hope glimmering in the blue depths. "It took me all night to think about what you said. You wanted to die when I met you, didn't you?"

Fuji frowned; for once in his life the smile was gone. "Yes. I didn't want to live. No one understood me."

Tezuka frowned in thought. "You didn't look unhappy or depressed when I first met you."

"Looks can be deceiving," was the reply, eyes opening wide.

There was something lurking in those blue depths that unsettled Tezuka. Those eyes seemed to see right through him to his soul. They understood everything about him. That was what unsettled him; he felt naked in front of that gaze. He didn't like that feeling.

"Why were you so depressed?" he asked, trying to shift that gaze somewhere else.

"To know that, you first have to know my history," he said, sitting down to be more comfortable. "I was a prodigy for as long as I can remember. The only one who understood me was my brother. Even though he didn't know it, he was my only link to my humanity. He saved me while we were children. It's why I protected him so fiercely." He paused to search for words.

"I can understand that," Tezuka said, hating the hurt marring Fuji's beautiful face. Fuji gave him a grateful smile, so different from his other smiles.

"And that's why I love you." Those words sent a jolt up Tezuka's spine. Fuji went on with his story. "I protect my brother now more from habit then anything else. I owe so much to him. I love him and am grateful to him. It hurt me so much when he turned his back on me but, by then, I had a bigger family with many more people who understood me."

His eyes searched Tezuka's face for something. After a few minutes, apparently satisfied with what he found, he went on.

"Being a prodigy is difficult. Different people handle the burden differently. Let's take Echizen, for example. He deals with the burden with an antisocial attitude. It's the same with you, but you've had more years to perfect your attitude so it makes you seem untouchable."

Tezuka nodded, knowingly. He knew what Fuji was talking about. Because people were so envious and jealous of his tennis ability, they injured his left arm, nearly making it so he couldn't play his beloved tennis anymore. What people didn't understand, they ignored or destroyed. So he understood. He understood Fuji, Echizen and himself.

Fuji nodded as if reading what Tezuka was thinking. "Yes, by grade school, kids would stay away from me. They knew I was different. No one talked to me or even looked at me. It shattered my world. I went a different path then you and Echizen. I wove a web of deception. If I didn't have any friends, then I was going to be perfect everywhere else. I made a perfect mask. I would be the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect brother. I wove myself so tight that, when I encountered you, I couldn't get myself free… But you helped me. You became my new support. Then the rest of the team, and now Echizen."

"And you just decided that you loved me?" Tezuka was trying to figure that question out.

"No, no." Fuji looked horror-struck. "For years I denied that I could be gay. Finally, I dated some girls and kissed them. I became the perfect boyfriend, but it was never enough. I never felt like I was complete."  
Tezuka felt something he never thought he'd feel. Possessiveness. Just imagining Fuji kissing a girl sent chills of anger down Tezuka's spine. What were with these feelings? He grabbed his head, willing them to go away.

Fuji laid his forehead on Tezuka's, their faces inches apart. Fuji's shimmering blue eyes held compassion in them. "No kiss with any of those girls held the electricity or the heat that was in our kiss."

Just remembering that kiss, filled Tezuka with heat and fire. He was so full of emotions that he couldn't even begin to untangle them. Confusion was first and foremost.

"After the first 20 girls, I decided that I had to be gay. None of them were beautiful in my eyes. None of them could compare to you. Not now, not ever."

Fuji's face seemed to be getting closer. Tezuka didn't know whether to be appalled or afraid. Some small part of him wanted this kiss, wanted to feel those soft lips on his.

This time, when their lips met, Tezuka knew what he was getting into or thought he did. This time he knew that it was Fuji who he kissed, who he wanted. _Yes, wanted. I want another man. I know that now._ The kiss turned from soft to hungry. Fuji pushed him against the wall, looking to deepen the kiss as much as he could. Tezuka wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. The same electricity ran through both young men.

When the kiss stopped, Tezuka was left speechless. Fuji was looking deep in Tezuka's eyes, searching for any doubt or disgust. Finding none, he settled himself between Tezuka's legs and rested his back against his chest. Absently, Fuji traced a pattern on Tezuka's arm.

"I feel complete, like I thought I would," Fuji finally said.

"You didn't know?" When Fuji shook his head, Tezuka sighed. "Oh well, it doesn't matter." He searched his soul, his being to find out if he, too, felt complete. "I feel complete, too," he finally said.

He did. He had never noticed the hole in his soul, but kissing Fuji just now had filled it. He felt alive for the first time in his life. He only felt alive when he was playing tennis, but this wasn't tennis. He allowed a smile to grace his features.

Fuji gasped. "You really are beautiful when you smile. I wish you would do it more often."

Tezuka rested his chin on Fuji's shoulder. He was still uncomfortable with acting this way with another man, but he was getting used to it.

"No. I can't let my guard down. I can only do that for the one I love. So it's been for ages. Only men would allow their wives to see them with their guards down."

"Oh, so you expect me to be your wife? Is that it?" Fuji's eyes were closed and his grin was back in place.

"Of course." He grew serious once more. He turned Fuji so that he could look at him in the eyes. "I expect you to allow your guard down with me, too. You don't have to put your mask on around me."

Fuji's eyes opened, for once unsure and scared. "When I've lived my entire life with this mask, it's a bit hard to get rid of it. Perhaps with the one I love I will be able to make an exception, though." His eyes half closed with unspoken laughter.

Tezuka didn't waste breath on words. He pulled Fuji in once again for a kiss. He maneuvered Fuji so that he was lying on the ground with Tezuka on top of him. A scream tore them away from each other.

Sakuno, in her haste to get away from the dining room, had run upstairs. She went around a corner, only to be stopped short by two men kissing one another. First her love, and now this. She did the only thing she could think of, and that was to scream. She turned around the way she came and took off.

Fuji blinked, confused at what was going on. "I wonder what her problem was."

Tezuka just shook his head, furiously trying to keep a blush from staining his face. "We'd better get down to the dining room to eat lunch." He got up, and then gave a hand to Fuji to help him off the floor.

"Yes, who knows what kind of mischief everyone has gotten into that I wasn't the cause for." Fuji's mask was firmly back in place.

Tezuka chuckled. "I'm sure you will be able to think of something to torture our teammates with."

"By the way, what were you running from when you bumped into me?" Fuji's question seemed harmless.

Tezuka nearly lost his balance. The blush he'd been successfully working away began climbing up his face fast. The images of Ryoma and Momo lying on the ground naked came unwillingly to Tezuka's mind. He blushed so hard that Fuji started to get worried about him.

"Nothing at all." He snapped his mouth shut.

"Oh really?" Fuji raised an eyebrow in thought. "Looks like you came from Momo's room's direction." The room started to spin for Tezuka and Fuji laughed. "So they finally got together?" A look at Tezuka's face confirmed it.

"I see. I take it they got together, got together." Tezuka sighed and nodded. He couldn't keep anything from Fuji. Fuji's soft chuckle sounded evil to Tezuka. "Hmm, interesting. Perhaps I should ask them for pointers."

That was it. That was the breaking point for Tezuka. He fainted. It must have been too much blood to the head.

Fuji laughed, grabbing Tezuka's body before it hit the floor. "I guess my lover has virgin ears. Maybe there really is such a thing as too much information." Fuji picked Tezuka up. "My room is closer, so I'll just take him there. Lunch can wait."

The pair of eyes, watching the two, went unnoticed. The person smiled evilly. It was about time those two got together. The figure sauntered down the hallway, grinning to itself. The person would just have to tell the chef that there would be two less coming for lunch.

All was going according to plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Words: 1,693

**Atobe's Little Plan**

Chapter 10

Eiji carefully wheeled Oishi away from the dining room, mindful that if Oishi even got one spot of new blood on the bandage that the doctor would rip into him. After Oishi had woken up, they had spent hours talking. Oishi told him about how long he'd loved him and what they were going to do now.

When Oishi went over that cliff, Eiji could only sit there stunned for the longest time. He realized then that he'd be lost with out him. He hadn't realized how deeply Oishi had made himself a part of Eiji's life until then. Eiji had laughingly explained that if he ever did get a girl to go out with, she'd always come in second place in Eiji's heart because Oishi was and would always be first. Not that Eiji would want to go out with a girl. He'd stressed that point when he had seen Oishi's face fall.

He said that he'd always love Oishi and that was the truth. After they had run out of things to say, Oishi made the suggestion of going down to the dining room to eat. He said that Echizen would be there and it wouldn't be right if all the team wasn't there to greet him.

So, after the doctor laboriously transferring Oishi into a wheelchair and harshly reprimanding Eiji, he had wheeled Oishi to the dining room. When Eiji spotted Echizen, he was with Momo-chan. The two looked very close. Eiji noted that their hands were a brush length apart. He had mentally chuckled at that. Just maybe…

When they sat down, Taka had greeted Ryoma and Eiji noticed that he'd moved his chair closer to Momo-chan's.

-flashback-

"So, nya, does that mean that you two have finally confessed your feelings? Nya!" They blushed furiously. "Nya, nya, Oishi look at them. They're blushing! That must mean they're going out."

He had really meant it as a joke but they took it seriously. Everyone took it seriously. Sakuno was so shocked that she dropped her dish. Eiji felt so horrible for bringing it up in front of everyone. He winced. When would he learn to keep his mouth shut?

"Ryoma is, as of last night, my boyfriend," Momo had said in that no-nonsense voice. Ryoma confirmed it.

The poor girl had run out of the room like a pack of hell hounds were after her. Her poor friend fainted at the news.

Eiji blushed when he realized exactly what they had said. 'As of last night' could only mean one thing. When Echizen refused to sit down without a cushion, Eiji's thoughts were confirmed.

Taka glanced at the blushing pair and then at his girlfriend and quickly changed the subject to tennis. That was a safe subject to talk about. He asked about the pros, and who was good and who was not. Ryoma had been all too willing to give that information.

It seemed that everyone was trying to forget about what had just happened. People would pointedly not look in their table's direction; but the blushes on peoples faces betrayed what they were really thinking of.

-End of flashback-

Eiji blushed, even now, thinking of what those two could have done last night. However, he wasn't so into Echizen's arrival that he didn't notice the pair that didn't arrive. _Wonder where those two have gone,_ Eiji thought to himself.

Last night, when Tezuka had come to check up on Oishi, Tezuka seemed out if it. He didn't even seem that worried over Oishi. Eiji would have been mad, but Oishi told him that Tezuka probably had something weighing heavily on his mind. Oishi getting hurt probably didn't help anything. As it was, Oishi would be out of tennis for the next month, if not more. That had to put a lot of strain on Tezuka. Even without Echizen, they had an image to uphold and, if one of their players got hurt, that image could be destroyed.

Eiji had backed down, but he still thought that Tezuka could have shown more sympathy. If he was really worried about Oishi that much, he sure didn't show it.

Eiji blinked when a blur went past him. He turned around to see that the blur was actually Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan, nya, what's the matter?" he called after her.

Sakuno stopped and turned. He could see the tears in her eyes. Echizen's sexual preference must have really hit her hard. She ran back to Eiji and threw her arms around him, soft sobs wracking her body. Oishi didn't look happy with this. Eiji tossed Oishi a frown. The poor girl was crying, for heavens sake. Oishi's eyes softened. Oh, he understood Eiji alright, and that's why Eiji loved him so much.

When her crying subsided, she spoke. "I didn't want to see it." Her soft voice was almost too low to hear. "I really didn't but I think, I think I knew it from the beginning." She hiccupped a couple of times. "He was always hanging out with Momo-sempai, and he actually showed his feeling to him. I couldn't get anything out of him. I was bad at tennis, I couldn't confess my feelings, everything about me was wrong."

He patted her back. "There, there. There are better guys out there for you. Echizen is a star. Most of us little people can only watch the stars, not become them, or marry them. It takes strong people, nya, to handle strong people. You're strong in your own ways."

Eiji actually thought she was very strong, just not strong enough for a star. He didn't know if he was strong enough for a star but, luckily for him, he didn't have to worry about that. Momo-sempai didn't care, though, and just jumped, luckily catching it. He thought that in itself proved that Momo-sempai was a very strong individual.

She sniffled. "You really think so?"

Eiji nodded, a small smile on his face. "In fact, I thought I saw a guy watching you last night. You were very pretty in your gown."

She looked at him, tears nearly gone. "You saw me? I didn't think anyone saw me. They were too busy with everyone else."

"I saw you, nya. You knocked 'em all dead. They all thought you were too beautiful to dance with, nya." He winked at her slyly.

She giggled, wiping her remaining tears away. "If you weren't taken, Kikimaru-sempai, I'd fall for you," she said breathlessly, aware of Oishi's glare.

Eiji chuckled. "Well I'm sure flattered, and I must say that if I didn't have Oishi, I'd definitely look at you too."

She smiled, getting on her feet. "Thanks, Kikimaru-sempai. Oh, and don't go around that corner over there." She pointed down the hall. "Tezuka-sempai was ravishing Fuji-sempai. That's why I was running away." She turned around, walking the way she had been going more sedately.

Eiji gaped like a fish out of water. "Tezuka and Fuji? Masaka."

Oishi laughed and cried at the same time. Eiji quickly went over to check on Oishi's bandage. He was laughing so hard that he could strain the stitches and reopen his wound. It must have been bothering him, because he was crying.

"Mo, Oishi, don't laugh or you're going to hurt yourself, nya."

He checked the wound, thankful that there was no blood. Oishi hadn't listened to Eiji; he laughed harder then ever before. The stitches were really straining, and it was alarming.

Eiji did the only thing he could think of to stop Oishi: he kissed him. It shut him up and left him stunned enough for Eiji to slip his tongue in. They were in the middle of their kiss when a cough interrupted them.

"I thought I told you to take Oishi to the medical room, not stand in the middle of the hallway kissing his brains out," the doctor said, a hand on her hip.

Eiji, with a blush and a bow, said, "Yes ma'am. Sorry, but we met someone up here, and with what they said I couldn't get Oishi to stop laughing, nya! So I had to kiss him." He was going a little fast, he knew, but he wanted to explain himself so he didn't get into trouble.

"Sure, you did," the doctor said, her tone suggesting that she wasn't convinced at all about the reasoning. "Come on. This time I'll chaperone you two to the room." She briskly walked on.

Eiji grabbed the wheelchair and had to jog to keep up. He had to admit that the kiss was a good one. He'd have to have more of those with Oishi once he got better. Again, he blushed, thinking about Echizen and Momoshiro. Perhaps, when he was better, they wouldn't stop at just kissing.

When they arrived at the room, they had to transfer Oishi to the bed. It took both of them to lift the bigger man, but they did so without any incident.

"I was thinking," Oishi started when they were finished tucking him in. "Isn't Echizen's birthday coming up?"

Eiji was startled. "You know, I think you're right, nya! I think it's on the 24th, nya."

"What if we threw him a surprise birthday party?" Oishi seemed troubled. "Do you think he'd hate it?"

"NYA! He'd love it." Eiji was into it now, whether or not Ryoma-chan cared. "Nya, I can have Inui do the decorations. Knowing him, nya, he'd do it perfectly. Then we can have Fuji and Tezuka do the food. Nya, I think they can cook. And Momo…" here's where he hesitated. (I'm not 100 percent sure, but I don't think Eiji calls Tezuka 'Tezuka-buchou.' I think he just uses 'Tezuka.' And he and Fuji are in the same grade, so he doesn't have to call Fuji 'senpai.')

Oishi shook his head. "No. We can't tell Momo. He'd tell Ryoma and then it wouldn't be a surprise. Let's just keep it with the seven of us. You, me, Fuji, Tezuka, Taka-san, Inui and Kaidoh. Taka-san can probably make us a huge dish of sushi and give directions to the other two. Inui and Kaidoh can do the decorations and you and I will get everyone together and keep Ryoma from finding out." (Same with Oishi. He only calls Tezuka by his last name, without any honorific, and he and Fuji are also in the same grade.)

"NYA! Oishi, you're so smart. Nya," Eiji said happily while bouncing on the bed.

Oishi didn't suppress the wince, and the doctor came to give Eiji a warning. Eiji apologized with his head hanging down.

"It's alright." Oishi said, patting the depressed little redhead.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, nya." Eiji pouted.

"I know, I know. You just got a little excited. I would have done that too, if I weren't hurt."

Eiji perked up. He couldn't imagine Oishi jumping on the bed like a five-year-old. The thought nearly made Eiji giggle. Oishi was too serious for his own good.

Oishi saw Eiji smile and thought, _Eiji can't stay depressed for very long. That's one reason why I love him. Nothing gets him down._

"So, tomorrow I'll go to work." Oishi nodded.

He felt so useless just lying in bed, but with the doctor watching over him all the time, there was no way he was ever going to get out of bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Notes: Ok. I'm thinking that the next chapter is my final chapter. Atobe's plan and one more little thing will all come together in the next chappy so all be patient. My brain decided to go dead and my muses decided to take a vacation in the Bahamas so I'm anxiously awaiting their return. –grumbles- Danged muses. And I'd also like to thank all my reviewers, you all know who you are -gives huge hug- I wouldn't have done anything more with this fic if it weren't for all of you pushing me on. It's been quite a few times that I've been stumped and a review sent me a couple of muses to make me write. So thanks… thanks, thanks, thanks…. Kk I'm happy.

**Atobe's Little Plan**

Chapter 11

Ryoma knew something was going on. The other members of the team, save Takeshi, had conveniently disappeared. The other teams had been scarce as well. Whenever he approached them, they would give him a startled look and disappear, making it hard for Ryoma to catch someone to figure out what was going on. Normally Ryoma wouldn't have noticed all of this, since it didn't have anything to do with tennis. But he had changed in the past few years. Even in the past few days, he had changed a great deal, thanks to Takeshi.

Eiji had given Ryoma a good piece of advice when he had last talked to him. He had told Ryoma that if he wanted privacy with Takeshi, then the forest was the best place to go. Quiet, peaceful and perfect for picnics and other things. So, Takeshi and he often went to the forest, carefully avoiding the chasm that Oishi fell off of. They found a beautiful meadow with a field of yellow wildflowers. There, Ryoma found himself changing with every breath he took. Takeshi drew him out of his antisocial shell every day. He found himself smiling more and hiding less, at least from Takeshi. He still had problems socializing with other people, but Takeshi could only do so much.

Other then the forest, they would take sedate walks in the garden holding hands or just staying in their bedroom. Ryoma officially moved into Takeshi's place after the first night. Everything seemed to be going heavenly… except for the missing members of the team.

Ryoma let out a soft growl of frustration. This was annoying. He sat down on the garden bench to think. Something was happening; that much he knew. Ryoma mentally checked that off of his list. The other members of all the teams were missing. Check. This something had nothing to do with tennis. Check. Ryoma would have instantly known if it had anything to do with tennis. He always knew what was going on, where tennis was concerned. So no tennis.

He sighed, pulling his customary cap over his eyes. He knew now that he didn't like to be frustrated or annoyed. He would find some way to get even with his teammates. He mentally added that to his to do list. That list was very short now that he was a star, so it wouldn't have to wait long to be dealt with. He gripped his fist on an imaginary tennis racket, which wouldn't have been imaginary if only he hadn't left his in their room. Oh yes, soon, very soon.

"I take it you haven't found them either."

Ryoma glanced up at Takeshi's voice, only to see a smirk on his face. Takeshi didn't like not knowing where their teammates were any more then Ryoma did, but he was enjoying seeing Ryoma frustrated. It didn't happen often. Ryoma, on the other hand, didn't like that smirk one little bit. Something about it suggested that Takeshi was laughing at HIM. He was about to say something biting when Takeshi moved, and so the chance to say anything passed.

Takeshi slumped down on the bench, his thigh touching Ryoma's. He relaxed, throwing his arms behind his head. He didn't mind being left alone. He liked feeling as if Ryoma was all his. Takeshi knew that since Ryoma was a star, he had to share him with the rest of the world. The past few days had been like a dream. Takeshi didn't really want to wake up from that dream. He pinched himself for the hundredth time, exhilaration surging through him when he felt it. No dream. Ryoma was his.

Without warning, Takeshi glomped Ryoma, rubbing his face along Ryoma's. Ryoma let out a yelp, struggling to get free.

"You're… smothering… me," Ryoma gasped.

Takeshi laughed heartily, giving Ryoma more room to breath. He finally stopped, but he kept Ryoma's head on his chest. He rubbed the back of his head, reveling in the fact that Ryoma's hair was so silky. He couldn't waste a single second he had with Ryoma. Who knew when the next time he'd get to do that would be, once they got back to the real world?

Ryoma made no motion to move. He secretly loved being able to lie on Takeshi's chest; to hear the steady pound of his heart. It lulled him to sleep at night and comforted him when he was disturbed. He mentally smirked. Who would have thought he would have changed so much so fast? In the past, he would never have allowed someone to get so close to him. He didn't think he would ever be able to go back to his old self. He didn't even think he wanted to. Knowing Takeshi, he would never be able to go back to his old self, even if he did want to.

He glanced up at Takeshi, only to see a deeply satisfied look on his face. He had his eyes closed and looked so peaceful that Ryoma couldn't resist moving up and kissing him on the lips. The kiss was so soft and full of love that it scared Ryoma. Was that really how much he changed? Takeshi deepened the kiss, snaking an arm around Ryoma's waist. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. Takeshi looked deep into Ryoma's eyes, smiling and brushing a finger across his cheek.

"We'd better keep looking for our team."

He moved to get up, holding out a hand to help Ryoma. Ryoma made a decision right there… No, he wouldn't let Takeshi go, or his new self either. They had become too important to him. He graced Takeshi with a smile that lit the whole world and took ahold of Takeshi's outstretched hand.

"Yes, Momo-sempai." He pulled himself up and brought his mouth to Takeshi's ear, careful to not let go of his hand. "And Momo-sempai, don't let go of me, whatever you do." He whispered softly so only Takeshi could hear him, putting a slight pressure on their intertwined hands.

Takeshi laughed. "Whatever made you think I would? I wouldn't let you go, even if you killed me." He applied his own pressure. "I love you too much."

Eiji looked all over the house for the two missing persons he had been sent to retrieve. Keeping those two from finding out about the party had been difficult at best, but he had done it. It was worth it, watching Oishi get a kick out of deceiving those two. Eiji and Oishi would laugh hard when Ryoma would walk out of the room in frustration. Their little Ochibi was getting mad.

As fun as it was finding humor at the expense of Ryoma, Eiji knew that they needed this time alone as well. Eiji wasn't as clueless as he let on. He knew very well what the world thought about gay couples. They wouldn't like the fact that Ryoma was taken, but they would have an even bigger fit when they found out he was gay. Some people were cruel and unusual. They wouldn't be nice, especially since Ryoma was a star. The tabloids would have a fit with this information.

Eiji sighed, rubbing his temple to get rid of the headache he was giving himself. _Don't go trouble trouble until trouble troubles you I guess,_ Eiji thought to himself. Whoever said that must have been very wise.

He glanced out of the hall window and let out a yelp of surprise. Ochibi was sitting on a garden bench. He grinned; it was time to go. He raced through the hall and out of the house. He greeted Yuuta and Mizuki quickly. They were on their way to the banquet hall for the party. (I think that's the more conventional spelling, but I could be wrong!) Eiji must have interrupted something important, judging from the blushes staining their faces. Normally, Eiji would have loved to stay and badger them, since Yuuta was Fuji's brother. But today was their lucky day, since he was too busy. A limo had just arrived, but Eiji didn't take the chance to see who it was. He raced to the back of the house and was intending to burst out of the bushes and scare Ochibi, when he spotted another person with him.

He ducked down to hide himself behind the bushes. Momo-chan was with Ochibi. They looked so happy sitting there that Eiji didn't really want to interrupt anything. Eiji smiled. This was the first time he'd ever seen Ochibi unguarded. He looked so innocent and young. Too young to be a champion and a star. Too young to for all the things that's been happening. The look of adoration on his face was so priceless that Eiji wished he had a camera to take a picture of that look. He stored the look in his memory. Fuji would be interested to know that Ochibi would be an awesome model subject for any paintings or pictures he had in mind. Eiji himself would pay handsomely to have a picture of Ochibi looking like that. If he would want it, then Eiji was sure that many others would as well. Fuji could make a fortune on Ochibi if he really wanted to.

He was too far away to hear anything they were talking about, but Eiji didn't mind. For now he was happy just waiting. Their time for being alone was dwindling down fast.

Takeshi got up and extended a hand to Ochibi, who took it. When he smiled, Eiji thought his heart had stopped. This, this was worth waiting. If he would pay handsomely for the look Ochibi gave just a while ago, then he would give his life for that smile on a painting. Eiji had trouble swallowing and was dismayed to find his throat was dry. He was a bit irked now, not being able to hear. He wanted to know how Takeshi could make Ochibi smile like that.

Ochibi was truly gorgeous. Takeshi should be thankful that Eiji had Oishi. Eiji giggled. Yes, without Oishi, Eiji would have gone after Ochibi. But he had Oishi and was happy. Time to interrupt. He placed a wide smile on his face, surprised when he already found one there, and moved into a sprinting position.

_Ready, set… GO!_ He launched himself, spreading his arms wide.

"OCHIBI!" He glomped the both of them, his speed twirling them around, nearly making all three of them fall.

"Ei-- Eiji-sempai!" Momo-chan sputtered.

Ochibi just glared. The earlier smile was gone as if it had never existed. But Eiji knew better and couldn't get that smile out of his head.

"MOI!" he whined. "Here I thought you two would have liked to have dinner." He lied. "We've been calling you two for hours." He exaggerated a bit to put them off guard.

Ochibi blinked, but Momo-chan answered first. "You've been calling us? We haven't heard you."

"Well, with how you two looked like you were in your own world, that's not surprising." Eiji nearly laughed at the embarrassed blushes that swept over their features. He loved doing this! He let them go and ran to the end of the walk. "Come on!"

He allowed them a few minutes to get their composure back, but started whining when it took too long. He couldn't allow them time to figure anything out. Not after all of his hard work.

He had so much energy in him that he ran around them and ahead of them to get rid of it. Really, they were taking too long. Finally, he started pushing at them from behind, earning a glare and a growl. These two were so much FUN to needle!

They reached the banquet hall fast with Eiji pushing them, but he had to dodge quite a few punches and catch a couple of runaways. They were trying to get free of someone like Eiji. Really, these two should have known him better by now. He smirked evilly. No one could get away from him when he was this excited.

"The banquet hall?" Ochibi remarked dryly, suspiciously.

"Yup!" Eiji replied.

He threw open the doors and shoved them both into the room.

Eiji was acting suspiciously, or so Ryoma thought. His quick mind perceived that this could be related to the missing team mystery so he allowed Eiji to push and prod him. He tried getting away from Eiji a couple of times, but it only proved that Eiji was forceful.

The banquet hall… He never tried going into the banquet hall before, so he was surprised. He thought he had checked all over the house. How could he have missed this place? Eiji threw open the doors, and Ryoma felt a shove from behind and was pushed into the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Ryoma winced and covered his ears. Confetti was thrown all over the room, and Ryoma heard several bangs as confetti guns were let loose. Several streamers got tangled in his hair. All he did was stand there. This was the missing team mystery. Everyone had gathered inside this hall, and they were all wearing gowns and tuxes. In the middle of the room, there was a huge Christmas tree decorated in splendid green and blue lights. Both of those colors were Ryoma's favorites.

Everyone around him was smiling and raising glasses of champagne in the air. They were all looking at him strangely. Takeshi moved to Ryoma's side and placed a finger under Ryoma's chin.

"If you don't want people looking at you, close your gaping mouth." There was humor in his voice. He shut Ryoma's mouth.

Ryoma sputtered, "I'm not gaping."

"Like a fish out of water," was the reply.

Ryoma glared at Takeshi, but Takeshi's eyes danced with humor. Mentally, Ryoma bristled. Takeshi was having just too much fun.

The seven missing members of their team stepped out of the crowd, all of them smiling. Finally, someone to take his anger out on.

"What is this?" Ryoma gestured to the room.

"What does it look like?" Oishi responded.

"Taka-san? Would you be nice enough to explain it to our Ryoma-chan?" Fuji asked Taka, handing him a racket.

"OF COURSE! BURNING! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Taka separated from the group and went to challenge some of the other members of the teams to a game. Fuji never lost that annoying amused smirk of his.

"Birthday…?" Then it hit Ryoma. He'd totally forgotten about his birthday, which was today.

Seeing the six other members smirk made Ryoma bristle even more. He mentally added 'being surprised' as a dislike on his list.

He was too paralyzed to argue when they started shuffling him around the room to be delivered congratulations and happy birthdays. He was too stunned to reply. There was Ibu Shinji, who mumbled to himself about needing to give congratulations to Ryoma and needing to defeat him one of these days and several other things that Ryoma tuned out. Then there was Atobe, who gave him an evil smile while saying his birthday present was this trip. Ryoma huffed, pulling his cap over his eyes. Shishido was right beside Atobe and just gave him a nod. Ryoma nodded back, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

This entire party was overwhelming to him. He could literally feel the warmth and happiness coming from everyone. They truly were happy for him. He tugged his cap even lower.

"Any lower and your cap will come off," Takeshi murmured in his ear. "Isn't it great to have such great friends?"

That was it. Friends. Ryoma never had friends before. At least before the team. He was always mocked and made fun of. But now he had friends. He took this friendship for granted before, because he was so into tennis that he couldn't see what was around him. Just like Takeshi's love for him, he had blocked everything out, putting his all into tennis. He knew now the grave mistake he had made.

Just like that, he turned around and began socializing with everyone around him. He still wore his standoffish face, but he was more inviting. He owed his friends a lot.

When he was thirsty, he noticed that no one touched the punch. When Ryoma asked why, he was told that Inui made it. After that, he made it a point to stay away from the punch table, much to Inui's dismay.

"What? I made it especially for you, Echizen. My super-deluxe-Inui-special beverage-tea for birthdays. It's very healthy and will allow you to drink more." Inui wore a hurt expression on his face.

Ryoma held his hands up in defense and said, "Thanks, but I'll pass."

Everyone laughed, even Inui. They crowded around him to ask him about his tennis career. It was the best time in Ryoma's life.

Someone pulled him out of the crowd and quieted everyone in the room down. Ryoma glanced up and wasn't surprised to find Tezuka-buchou standing behind him. It was just like Tezuka to be able to quiet a room without having to yell.

"Now it's time for the presents." His commanding voice rang through the silenced room.

He glanced toward the double doors of the hall, and two people opened the door. Three people stood behind those doors. Ryoma quickly identified them as his parents, dressed for the occasion, and his manager.

"Oka-san, Oyaji." Even though Ryoma's voice wasn't loud, it was heard by everyone in the room.

"Mrow."

Startled, Ryoma glanced at his feet to find Karupin rubbing against his leg. He bent down and picked up his beloved cat.

"We thought you might want all of your family here on your birthday," Oishi explained, wheeling himself up to sit next to Tezuka. "We all chipped in to bring them here."

"Yup, we thought you might want to spend your birthday with your friends." Eiji grinned, hopping up next to Oishi.

"And you have Eiji and Oishi to thank for coming up with such a wonderful plan." Fuji stated, thoughtfully rubbing his chin with his finger. "I should have thought of this." That smile never left his face while he walked to stand next to Tezuka.

"Echizen is the most important friend to us," Taka-san said softly, standing behind the other four.

"Because, without Echizen, we'd never be as close as we are or got as far as we did." Takeshi gazed deep into Ryoma's eyes with a smile meant only for him. He stood next to Ryoma. Ryoma tried to hide the blush that crept up his face.

"Fshhhhhh," was Kaidoh's only comment even though it sounded as if he agreed. He'd never freely admit it, though. He stood with Taka-san, his back to Ryoma.

"Happy Birthday, Echizen," Inui stated simply but with such warmth that it took Ryoma a moment to realize it was Inui.

The crowd erupted with cheers. The whole thing was rather deafening, but it was quite moving. Ryoma was embarrassed when he felt wetness run down his face. He hurriedly scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, but to no avail. The tears kept coming.

"Thank you, minna," he croaked, ashamed at his own voice.

Everyone sympathized and smiled. They brought out the birthday cake and celebrated by having Ryoma blow out the candles. Then it was time for him to open everyone's individual present, and Ryoma was blown away again with how much thought everyone put into it all. He got some of his favorite racket tape from Shinji, and Ryoma nearly laughed. He remembered when he had fought over with him this similar tape and won. Shinji had obviously not forgotten.

Ryoma had to rethink his earlier comment. Right now was the best time of his life. His parents understood that they would see him tomorrow, so they went to talk to Ryuzaki-sensei. There was dancing after the presents and lots of drinking. Ryoma didn't usually condone drinking, but tonight was special so he allowed it.

Time flew out the window and before Ryoma knew it, it was midnight. The crowd had dwindled down to the very few left in the room. His parents had retired, laughing, a long time ago. He helped Takeshi to their room, or was it Takeshi who helped him? Either way, they made it back to their room in one piece.

They flopped onto the bed, too tired to move.

"That was some party," Takeshi stated.

Ryoma nodded. "My friends."

Takeshi laughed, a pleasant rumble. "You'd have to be a baka to not know we were all your friends." He ruffled Ryoma's hair, slightly off because of his drunken state, but effective nevertheless.

"Che. I didn't notice it because you all wormed your way in. You're all sneaky," Ryoma accused, pointing a finger at Takeshi. The freedom of being drunk had loosened his tongue.

Takeshi chuckled. "Ah, but it was worth it. You were worth it." He turned Ryoma so that he was laying on his chest.

The soft snores Takeshi was emitting told Ryoma that he had fallen asleep after doing that. Ryoma smirked. "Yes, you were quite worth it."

He fell asleep listening to the steady drumming of Takeshi's heart.

Authors Note: Minna- everyone / baka- fool /


	12. Chapter 12

Words: 3692

Disclaimer: Here we go. Dun own Prince of Tennis, though, if you all want to get me a good birthday present then this is the one I want

Author's Notes: Ok. This is the last chapter all.  This is the whole enchilada. Right here… right below… um, yeah. So now I have to thank all my loyal reviewers for their continuing support, I truly couldn't have done this without you all. Big huge thanks to Glitter for betaing my work and giving me wonderful suggestions. This story would have turned out crap without her. Hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it all for ya. Hope you read my next fics when I decide to put them out.

**Atobe's Littl**e** Plan**

Chapter 12

"NYA! Rise and shine! It's CHRISTMAS!" Eiji's voice shouted through the hallways.

The responses were varied, but the dominant responses were curses, thanks to the majority of headaches left over from the hangovers. Tezuka actually went so far as to open his and Fuji's door and throw a pillow at Eiji.

"It's five in the morning. If you don't shut up, I won't hesitate to make you." He glared balefully at Eiji while holding the side of his head.

"If Buchou is making threats, the end of the world really is coming. I'd heed him if I were you, Eiji," Momo-chan muttered, wincing at the slam of a door.

"NYA! You're all party poopers!" Eiji screeched again.

Momo-chan fell on the floor, holding both hands to his aching head.

"Oh, for pity's sake, make it stop!" Momo-chan yelled.

"Ne, ne Oishi, they're being mean to me, nya!" Eiji mock wailed.

"No, Kaidoh, you can't kill him." Inui's deadpan tone floated from down the hall.

He stood behind Kaidoh, holding his shirt while Kaidoh strained, trying to get to the over-excited Eiji.

"You can, though, strap him to a chair, and I can make a tea perfect for quieting enthusiastic children."

Several doors slammed shut at the mention of Inui's famous drink. They weren't going to be caught and made to drink that stuff. Eiji giggled hesitantly. There wasn't much he was scared of, but Inui's drink headed the list. He put his hands up in defeat.

Satisfied, Inui turned around, dragging a less-than-happy Kaidoh back to their room. Eiji stuck his tongue out at Inui. That's what he thought of Inui and his drink.

He grumbled, "Spoilsport." So much for his fun.

Oishi was gently rubbing his forehead. "Try again later, when everyone is rested from their fun last night. Most of them have had only a few hours of sleep, and I'm betting all of them have hangovers."

Eiji was still grumbling. "But what do we do until they wake up?"

Oishi got an idea. "Let's go make everyone's breakfast. That should keep your busy, and you like cooking."

Eiji brightened up. "Yeah! Nya!"

He bounced to his feet, running to Oishi's wheelchair. He nuzzled the side of Oishi's face and then quickly pushed him down to the kitchens.

Takeshi flopped back down on the bed, careful not to wake his boyfriend. That had been a nightmare with Eiji. Just thinking of the guy made Takeshi's head split in two. He settled back into bed and soon fell asleep.

Ryoma, however, did not. How could anyone sleep when Eiji was bouncing around like an idiot? One would have to be dead not to hear that commotion. He felt bad for deceiving his boyfriend, but Ryoma really needed this time to think.

_Flashback_

When Takeshi and he returned to their room, Takeshi was the first one to fall asleep, which was fine with Ryoma. He was just about to fall asleep too, when he heard a knock on the door. He was too curious to leave it alone, so he quietly slipped out of bed and put a robe on. He opened the door to find his parents on the other side. He jumped and moved outside and closed the door, hoping his parents hadn't seen inside.

"We want to talk to you, boy," his father said.

They stood out in the hall. Everyone had already gone to bed and been asleep for a while, so there was no way anyone would interrupt them.

"Sure, Oyaji."

Ryoma's mom allowed his dad to do all the talking. "At your party, we saw you were always together with that tall friend of yours." His dad eyed him speculatively. Ryoma held his face straight. "Your mom sort of connected the dots and asked if maybe you might be in a relationship with this guy," his dad said hesitantly.

Ryoma frowned. His mom was very perceptive. There was no way he could lie to his parents.

"Yes," he said simply. "I love him." He looked his father in the eyes as he said it.

Nanjiro frowned and looked at Ryoma carefully. "Are you sure this isn't some passing fancy?"

He took out one of his magazines and buried Ryoma's nose in the hentai pages. Ryoma looked at them carefully, wanting to make sure himself. He felt nothing. They weren't beautiful to him. All they were to him were walking sticks with boobs. He frowned and looked up at his dad. Nanjiro sighed and put the magazine back in his shirt. His wife was wearing a look of disapproval on her face.

"I guess it's not." Nanjiro sighed. "It had entered in my mind a long time ago that you might be when you had no interest for women, but I continued to hope." He sniffled all of a sudden. "Tell that man of yours that if he doesn't take good care of you, then he'll have me to answer to, and I'll beat him to death with a tennis racket." He laughed loudly and boisterously, getting shushed by his wife and son.

Ryoma looked grateful at his dad and gave him a happy smile. His dad pulled him into a bear hug.

"We're here for you, son," Nanjiro said before walking away.

Ryoma blinked. That was a first. He had said the word 'son' without anything before it or after it. He didn't say 'boy' or 'idiot'. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. This day was really starting to be a most wonderful day.

_End of Flashback_

Ryoma sighed. This wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He was truly happy that his parents had accepted him. This entire week, Ryoma had been afraid of what his parents would say or do once they found out their son was gay. It looked as if he'd overreacted. He felt proud that his parents were so loving and supporting.

But right now there were more important, disturbing things to worry about.

This time in Atobe's mansion had been a week full of pure bliss to Ryoma and his teammates. But Atobe never did anything without it benefiting himself in the process. So what could Atobe be planning? Ryoma would have screamed if he knew it wouldn't wake Takeshi up, but he knew it would. He was getting frustrated thinking about these mysteries. First the birthday party and now this. He was getting sick and tired of surprises.

A hand on his wrist nearly made him jump.

"Don't worry about it so much. When it happens, then you'll know. Let the now happen now. We'll worry about the future when it becomes the now," Takeshi slurred sleepily.

Ryoma shook his head in bewilderment. Sometimes he thought Takeshi could read his mind. He leaned over and kissed Takeshi's brow before he lay down beside him. Takeshi was right. Let the now happen. It wasn't long before there was the kind of silence only two snoring men could bring into the room.

"Are you sure they're not going to kill us once we carry out the 'plan'?" Sanada asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

"Don't worry. My plans always work," Atobe told him confidently.

Sanada wasn't so confident. "And if it doesn't work?"

Atobe smiled. "Then I have a backup plan. I call it 'Ore-sama's Beautiful Escape Plan."

Sanada felt like banging his head on the wall, but refrained from doing so. It would help nothing if it concerned Atobe. Only he could make up such idiotic titles.

"And what does that entail?" he asked hesitantly. He was almost too afraid to ask.

"Why, I've had some of my servants dress up like me and act like me, and then they will turn out the lights, and when the lights come back up then there will be hundreds of beautiful me's. In the confusion, I will slip out the back door, where a helicopter will be waiting to lift me out of danger." He waved his fan in a seductive manner.

Sanada now really, really felt like banging his head on the wall. Leave it up to Atobe to come up with such a plan. Sanada's mind envisioned hundred of Atobe look-alikes, and he nearly had to sit down. He had to keep his mind cool and calm. Sanada wouldn't do things like that. Sanada was calm and collected. He nearly groaned. He couldn't handle hundreds of Atobe's; one was enough for him.

"Tell me you're joking."

"Maybe," was the reply.

"If this turns out to be a Tango to Death, I'm blaming it all on you." It was a statement.

"I'm glad to know you care." Atobe chuckled.

"You know I love you, but I'm not willing to die with you," was the cool response.

Atobe chuckled wryly. Dang. He was hoping the guilt tripping would work. Ah well, he was having too much fun to feel unloved. He wrapped his arms around Sanada and laid his head on Sanada's chest.

"What do you say to having some fun before our death?"

To that, Sanada could find nothing to disagree about.

"Thank you all for coming to stay at my humble cottage house," Atobe announced that night. "Tomorrow morning, you will all be leaving this place to go different directions, but I have yet to give you all your presents."

He gestured to the doorway and servants came out with packages in their hands. Ryoma gave Takeshi a questioning look, but Takeshi had the same look on his face. A servant came to the Seigaku group with an armful of boxes. When it came to Ryoma's turn, he held out his hands and the servant dropped the box into his arms unceremoniously. Ryoma nearly yelped and dropped the box because of how heavy it was. He gave Takeshi a curious look. He couldn't help it.

He tore open the packaging and opened the box and looked at the object in bewilderment. It was a book. It looked like a picture album. He thumbed open the cover and quickly slammed it shut. He felt a blush starting up in his cheeks. It WAS a picture album. There, on the first page, was a photograph of him and Takeshi in bed, wrapped in each other. Ryoma wore an expression pure bliss and happiness, while Takeshi looked at him fondly while cupping his face. He remembered that day. They had stayed in their room to cuddle, and it was one of the happiest times of Ryoma's memories.

He looked at the rest of the team and saw various emotions playing on their faces. They ranged from terror to happiness to embarrassment.

Gritting his teeth, Ryoma opened the book again. On the seventh page, someone had dedicated the page to Takeshi's and his outings in the forest. Some of the pictures were moments that Ryoma treasured deeply. The first few pages were from when he first arrived. He hadn't even known that people were taking pictures of him. Then there was the ball with him dressed to kill in that females' dress. Takeshi and him were dancing and talking and laughing and… All of these moments were there in that book. All of them. Even the tennis tournament where he won all of his games. There were pictures of him with his other friends and the birthday party. One picture showed Eiji hanging off Ryoma's back, while he was laughing and trying to get Eiji off. Another picture had him talking to his parents, with Karupin stretched up his leg begging for attention.

Some of those pictures were embarrassing, true; but most of them brought tears to Ryoma's eyes. He was grateful to have something to remember this precious time spent with his dearest friends.

"So, you like it?"

Startled, Ryoma nearly dropped the book. He hadn't even heard the person walk up. He looked up and saw Atobe silently watching him. Ryoma felt his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I do," he replied evenly. "But what does this have to do with you?" he asked cautiously.

"I call this 'Ore-sama's Perfect Way to Get to the Nationals Plan.'" He laughed deviously. "It's where I blackmail everyone with all these pictures."

Ryoma dropped his head forward so his bangs hid his eyes. "Thanks," he whispered. He whispered. Somehow, he could tell that Atobe wasn't serious. Atobe wouldn't use blackmailing to get him somewhere. He'd feel as if he were cheating.

He turned around to go sit down and look at his book at a slower pace, not noticing the thoughtful gaze Atobe gave him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thankfully, they took it alright. I would hate to have to put your escape plan into motion," Sanada remarked once Ryoma left.

Atobe nodded, the thoughtful look still on his face. He was in no mood to joke around. Sanada sensed it.

He snorted. "One would think you were in love with the kid, what with all you do for him."

Atobe smiled secretively. "Maybe," he whispered. Sanada refused to ask him to speak up. "I think," Atobe said finally, "that I owe that kid more than I can really give. He showed me true beauty in tennis and for that, I could never repay him. This I gave him so he won't be lonely in life. I wanted to show him that even though he was a star, he had friends and someone who loved him more than anything."

Sanada nodded at that. He couldn't argue with it, once again. The Seigaku team was truly a magnificent team. They would show the world the true meaning of tennis, and it had all started with that kid. Yes, Sanada knew exactly what Atobe meant. He wrapped his arms around Atobe.

"I love you."

Atobe gave him one of his secretive smiles. "I know."

They moved into the position to dance and then started to tango.

The vacation really had been too short. Ryoma had gotten used to being away from reporters and fame and hadn't prepared himself for the barrage. It came as something of a shock, when they left the mansion only to meet a huge crowd of reporters waiting for them in front of the gate. Luckily, everyone was in the bus and Ryoma's limo, or they would have been run over.

Thanks to the cars, they quickly outran all the reporters, who were on foot, and Ryoma allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. He glared at his manager, who had the grace to blush. Well, that explained how the reporters knew where to find him. Takeshi gave Ryoma a pitying glance. Ryoma smirked. Soon. Thanks to their relationship, Takeshi would soon find out exactly what Ryoma had to put up with. Then _Ryoma_ would be the one to give Takeshi the pitying looks. Ryoma had to really strain to keep the smile from his face.

Ryoma mentally groaned and pulled his cap over his eyes when he saw the circus waiting for them in front of the airport. Takeshi did groan, and he whined about how famous Ryoma was. Ryoma knew he was joking around and therefore refrained from commenting, but he silently agreed with him. Sometimes he thought he was too famous.

When the limo and bus pulled up in front of the airport, the circus of reporters went wild. Ryoma let a smile get past him; there was no reason he couldn't let his friends have first dibs on the questions. He settled in his seat for a long wait. Tezuka-buchou had opted to ride with Ryoma in the limo, for reasons he kept to himself. He gave Ryoma a steady, searching glance but, when he saw Ryoma settle in, figured out his plan and said nothing.

The reporters all leaped like hungry dogs when Oishi, Fuji and the rest stepped off the bus. They were all flustered, but they handled the reporters with semi-ease. But only when their friends stopped by the limo, did Ryoma finally move to get out. Pictures were taken wildly. The low rumble of the questions for the others quickly became a scream as the reporters vied for their questions to be heard. Ryoma allowed his other team members to buffer him against the crowd.

The group shoved their way through the crowds of reporters, trying to get to the front desk to check in. Ryoma bristled when one reporter got through to him and asked him questions.

"No comment," he replied, emotionless. It didn't matter what the question was.

Security finally arrived and gave the group space to get to their plane. Ryoma heaved a sign of relief. Security allowed the reporters to follow a good distance behind, thankfully, or Ryoma would have been angry again.

Ryoma's Christmas present to all of his friends was a trip to America. Unfortunately, they were traveling in separate groups. Ryoma, Takeshi and his manager would all be taking the same plane. Tezuka, Fuji and Taka would be taking another, and the rest would be taking yet another plane. At the junction where they would all have to split up, everyone said goodbye to Ryoma, saying they would see him in America and not to do anything foolish. Ryoma laughed a true laugh and moved, with his manager, to the direction of his plane. The others stayed to watch Ryoma walk away. Takeshi, however, moved with them.

"Uh, Ryoma? Why is he following us?" his manager asked hesitantly.

Ryoma blinked, startled. He thought for a second and then grinned a grin that would have made the Cheshire cat envious. He remembered that he hadn't paid his manager back yet for certain… actions.

His manager suddenly got very nervous. Ryoma was a stubborn, pig-headed, silent ladies man who happened to be the world's greatest and most famous genius at tennis. He was NOT a happy-go-lucky person who radiated a sense of evil. No, when Ryoma was like this, his manager had learned that Ryoma had a bomb to deliver to him. A nervous giggle escaped when he thought of the last time Ryoma had delivered a bomb to him. It was when Ryoma had up and left for this vacation and left him to deal with all the paperwork that he left behind. If Ryoma had been anyone else and any less famous, then his manager would have just quit there and then. But he was Ryoma, and his manager knew that. He mentally prepared himself.

"Didn't I tell you?" Ryoma asked sweetly. Takeshi was giving him weird looks, but Ryoma ignored them to take full enjoyment of this situation.

"T-tell me w-what?" his manager stammered, afraid for his life.

"Takeshi is my boyfriend and will be traveling with us from now on." That sweet smile never left his face. This must have been how Fuji-sempai felt, because he always wore the same smile. Ryoma finally understood Fuji-sempai.

His manager blinked, going over those words again. There was something wrong with those…

"B-b-b-b-boy-" He couldn't go on.

Ryoma's grin spread. Oh yes, he was really having fun. "Boyfriend? Yes."

He waited patiently. He checked to make sure the press couldn't hear them, but they were all too far back. The rest of the team, however, was looking at them with interest.

"Y-y-you're…" His manager couldn't quite finish the sentence.

Ryoma bit back a laugh. "I'm gay."

His manager felt all of his limbs numb at the word. The world was going all nice and black. _Bye-bye, world._ He thought fuzzily before he fainted.

Ryoma turned his back on the reporters, who suddenly all cried out in alarm. He pulled his cap over his eyes to hide the wide smile spread over his face. He remembered a saying in America, 'pay back's a bitch,' and thought it applied very well to this situation.

"Having a little bit of fun with our relationship, hm?" Takeshi whispered in his ear.

"I was just paying him back for making me dress up as a female," was Ryoma's cool reply.

Takeshi laughed. Oh, how he loved this brat! Ryoma never failed to amuse him.

"Remind me not to piss you off," he commented, with a glance at the fainted manager.

Ryoma grinned wickedly. He had had his taste of what payback felt like, and he couldn't stop. He looked at the reporters and gave them a devil-may-care smile, and then he turned Takeshi around and kissed him full on the lips. He made it extra deep, so that the reporters couldn't pass it off as anything else.

Total silence descended on the airport. No camera flashed, no person talked, even the intercom didn't turn on. Ryoma thought he heard the crash of a couple of cameras, as reporters accidentally dropped them in their surprised state. Ryoma broke the kiss, pleased when he saw the breathless state Takeshi was in. As predicted, all of the reporters stood in the same spot with all of their jaws nearly to the ground. Only Ryoma's team members stood grinning at his antics. He turned to Fuji and gave him a peace sign and winked. Fuji shook his head, a bemused smile on his face, as he returned the peace sign with one of his own.

"Saa, you are learning, grasshopper." His voice was full of laughter.

Ryoma didn't comment. Instead, he turned around and ran down the hall, pulling on Takeshi's shirt to snap him out of his surprise.

"Let's go." Ryoma paused as if in thought. "You know, I still have to pay Atobe back for those pictures." There was something very evil in his voice.

Takeshi snapped out of it quickly, and threw back his head and laughed. Oh yes, this guy was amusing. He'd be surprised if he ever got bored with Ryoma.

"I say we call it Echizen's Plan to Destruction," Takeshi offered, remembering Atobe's own absurd title.

Ryoma stopped and turned to look at him with an appraising look. "Saa, you are learning, grasshopper," he said, in such a perfect imitation of Fuji that Takeshi had to fight not to drop on the ground laughing.

Life was definitely going to be more fun now that he had Ryoma.

**THE END** (or is it? evil laugh)


End file.
